Imperfections
by dropout kid
Summary: It was her imperfections that first caught his eye. SasuHina. ON HIATUS.
1. Confession

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**-oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Summary** - It was her imperfections that first caught his eye. SasuHina. Oneshot/ Lemon. R&R!

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ!** - So, I have decided to turn this former oneshot into a non-oneshot! Yay! I hope you enjoy, and _pleasee _review!! You have no idea how much it motivates me!! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Confession **

It was her imperfections that first caught his eye.

It wasn't her ample chest or the cute blush that always stained her cheeks; that came second. No, it was her obvious imperfections that made him drawn to her.

Uchiha Sasuke had been called many things. Naruto called him "teme". Most others called him "genius", "mysterious", and "perfect". And he never denied any of these allegations others made about him, because he knew that they were true. As arrogant sounding as it was, it was the truth.

That being said, one would think that in order for a girl to catch Sasuke's eye, she herself would have to be genius, mysterious, and perfect. She would have to be confident, graceful, and a strong fighter. She would have to look delicate, beautiful, and be desired by any man. However, this could not be farther from the truth. Sasuke didn't want a girl like that. He wanted a girl who was imperfect and had flaws.

And he knew just the girl for him.

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Anyone with eyes could see that she had imperfections. She lacked confidence in herself. She stuttered and became flustered over the most trivial of things. She lacked faith in her ninja abilities, and it showed when she fought. She wasn't lithe and thin like the other female ninjas; she had an ample chest and a curvy waste. Her skin, while being deliciously pale, had scattered scars and blemishes, marring the soft, fleshy surface. But Sasuke wanted more than anything to kiss every abrasion on her body, and tell her she was beautiful. Because she _was _beautiful.

Everyone knew that Hinata had been in love with Naruto for years. Everyone _except _Naruto that is. And Sasuke was part of that everyone. He knew that the beautiful heiress had feelings for another, an absolute dobe, might he add, and he didn't approve one bit. Hinata needed a man who would pay attention to her, make her feel loved, and give her confidence. If the ramen-loving boy couldn't even see Hinata's love for him, Sasuke highly doubted Naruto would be able to treat Hinata right.

It almost made Sasuke sick. So bad he wanted to reach out and caress her skin; he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how good he could make her feel. He knew that he was going to have to confess eventually. He just didn't know when...

* * *

It was dawn. Sasuke stifled a yawn as he sat perched on a high tree branch, his profile hidden behind a thick, leafy branch. His onyx eyes followed the young girl on the training field below him, tracing every outline of her curvy body. As she pivoted, Sasuke marveled how graceful she looked, her body twisting and turning in an elegant motion. Her arms jabbing out, perspiration coating her skin, and her brow furrowed in concentration. Sasuke didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

After a few more long minutes, Hinata slowed her pace, and then finally fell to the ground, her breaths coming in pants. Deactivating her Byakugan, she wiped the sweat from her upper lip and crawled over so she was resting against the tree Sasuke was still sitting in. He looked down fondly, taking in the precious sight of the exhausted Hyuuga. Then, as silently as he could, he moved further out of sight and to the other edge of the branch, planning to escape before she noticed him with her Byakugan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke froze at Hinata's small, uncertain voice. _Shit_, _she had seen him_. Well, he knew he couldn't run now that he had been seen; that would be just stupid. He turned and moved slowly to the edge of the branch and into sight, unmasking his presence. She looked frightened and slightly apprehensive at his presence, looking frightened because she didn't know his motives for being there. Neither did he. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was there to watch her train. But he never thought of his _true _motives.

"Sasuke-kun, is everything alright?" Hinata asked, her voice barely audible.

Sasuke didn't respond, but merely gazed into the girl's white eyes. After a long, and awkward, moment of silence, Hinata stood up, shifted uncomfortably and said uneasily, "then I guess I will be going then..."

"Wait, Hinata," Sasuke heard himself speak before he could stop himself. He hopped down from the tree branch and neared her fidgeting silhouette.

She looked startled at his close proximity, but nevertheless stood her ground. He could feel fear radiating off of her, and it made him feel rather offended that she was so nervous around him. However, he assumed she was probably nervous around everyone...

Sasuke passionately looked into her eyes, his heart pounding madly in his chest. He didn't know what he wanted to say, because every word or phrase that he might have said left his mind when she looked at him with those wide, innocent eyes. They were so white, so pure, just like her, and Sasuke hated it. He hated the fact that it made him fall for her. He hated the fact that he found her imperfections endearing. But he couldn't help it. Sasuke _loved_ her.

For the third time, Hinata opened her mouth and murmured, "Sasuke..." However, this time she was cut short by Sasuke's mouth meeting hers, swallowing the rest of her words. Skillfully running his tongue over her bottom lip, Hinata gasped at the motion, giving Sasuke an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, which he eagerly did.

He had no idea what possessed him to kiss her, but he did. He almost groaned at the softness of her lips, and the taste of her mouth, which he had dreamed about for so long. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was intoxicating, addicting, and he couldn't get enough. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her in closer and eliminating the distance between their two bodies. Pressed flush against each other, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small groan, which Hinata quickly mimicked with a small, breathy moan of her own.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, Sasuke, now breathing heavily, moved his lips down to the heiress's pale and inviting neck.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Sasuke breathed into Hinata's neck between kisses and nips, earning an encouraging moan from the pale girl. As he ravished the pale skin of Hinata's neck, Sasuke smirked inwardly at the purple bruises that were quickly forming, and were very visible. For some unknown reason, he felt very possessive over the young girl. He supposed it was an Uchiha thing...

Once again catching the girl's lips in another bruising kiss, he slowly moved her backwards so that her back was pressed against the tree, making her hiss into his mouth at the rough contact of the bark. Sasuke's grip on Hinata's hips tightened, making her whimper. This time it was Hinata who broke the kiss.

"Wait, Sasuke," she panted out. "I - I don't understand what is going on. Why are you k-kissing me like this?"

Sasuke licked his lips, trying to get a good hold on his libido, which was currently overwhelming. "Hinata, I love you," he said simply, deciding that telling the truth would be better than any other alternative.

Her eyes widened in surprise, trying to comprehend his words. Uchiha Sasuke - _the _Uchiha Sasuke - loved her, the Hyuuga clan failure. Of course, just like any other girl, Hinata felt some sort of attachment to the raven-haired beauty. But, she had always pushed that aside. She knew that both Ino and Sakura had feelings for Sasuke, and she felt like she paled in comparison to them, so she never acted even remotely interested. She hated any sort of competition, and didn't want to lose two of her friends over someone she knew she would never have. But now, the unimaginable was happening. It didn't seem to be real. But here she was, backed up again a hard tree with the raven-haired prodigy leaving countless love bites on her neck. It was real all right.

When she felt Sasuke's hands tugging down her jacket's zipper, Hinata was pulled from her thoughts back to the present. Feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks, she allowed Sasuke to pull the jacket off of her, revealing a black tank top, accompanied by a layer of fishnet. However, her tank top was too revealing for her taste, which is why she wore a jacket, and she swallowed bashfully as she felt Sasuke's eyes roam over her newly revealed body.

"So beautiful," Sasuke murmured into the crook of her neck, playing with the hem of her fishnet top. Nonverbally telling Hinata that the fishnet and black tank had to go, Hinata quickly obliged, stripping herself of her remaining top clothes. Hinata bashfully bit her lip as her curvaceous chest and stomach were completely revealed to Sasuke, making her slightly uncomfortable. She shivered as she cold air met her hot skin, making tiny bumps rise up on her skin, and making her pink nipples become slightly erect.

"Perfect," Sasuke groaned, taking a good look at Hinata's chest before taking off his own shirt. He hissed as Hinata touched his chest, her nails raking lightly down his chest, sending unfamiliar shivers down his spine and straight to his groin. Grabbing her wrists when they reached the hem of his pants, he brought them up to her mouth and kissed each hand lightly before sliding his hold up her arms and cupping her cheeks. Lightly pressing a soft kiss to her slightly swollen lips, Sasuke felt his arousal in his pants twitch.

Simultaneously jumping and groaning, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he felt a small hand cup his arousal through his pants. Looking down, he saw Hinata's hand cupping the large, visible bulge and then looked up to find a shy grin on the girl's face, making his cock give another involuntary twitch. Removing her hand from the bulge and sliding it to the top of his pants, Sasuke watched in shock as Hinata hooked one finger in the waistband of his pants and pulled them down in a teasingly manner. Following the pants down to the ground, Hinata looked up at Sasuke's shocked face from her kneeling position on the ground, a very pretty blush on her cheeks.

Now pulling Sasuke's boxers down to join the discarded pants on the ground, Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke's large, and very erect, manhood that was staring her in the face. She felt slightly intimidated at its unanticipated size, but nonetheless reached out a shaky hand to grasp the hard shaft. Hearing Sasuke gasp when her fingers slid around his length, Hinata experimentally ran her fingers up and down his manhood, marveling at its hardness, heat, and unexpected texture. Moving in, Hinata slowly licked the head of Sasuke's cock, earning another moan from Sasuke's mouth, making Hinata smile. Positioning her mouth right in front of his length, Hinata took as much as she could of Sasuke's length into her hot, wet mouth, trying not to laugh at the "oh shit" that Sasuke murmured at her unexpected action. Bobbing her head and trying not to trigger her gag-reflex, Hinata began a steady rhythm, loving the uncharacteristically helpless noises that were escaping Sasuke's mouth. Then, suddenly, she felt Sasuke's hands fist themselves in her long hair and pull her head away from his cock. She felt herself blush an even deeper color at his actions; he couldn't blame her for doing something wrong. It was only her first time ever doing something like that.

"Although that felt... amazing," Sasuke panted out, his face almost as red as Hinata's, "it feels rather degrading to you. And besides, if anyone is going to be getting pleasure," Sasuke paused and quickly pulled Hinata to her feet before pulling down both her pants and panties, "it should be you."

Hinata squeezed her thighs together tightly and stepped out of her pants, which were now lying in a crumpled pile around her ankles. Looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes, she felt her whole body heat up when she realized that they were both very naked, and both very aroused. It didn't take a genius like Sasuke to figure out what was going to happen next. And, frankly, Hinata could not be more ecstatic. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest, her head was reeling, and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

The next thing she knew, her back was once again against the rough bark and Sasuke was attacking her mouth with another slew of heated kisses, to which she eagerly responded. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a finger enter her slick heat without warning. Looking into Sasuke's face, she saw him look at her searchingly, as if asking for her permission to continue. Hinata responded with bringing Sasuke in for another kiss, hoping that he would catch the hint. As Sasuke added a second finger, Hinata moaned into their kiss as Sasuke continued pumping his fingers in and out of her tight heat, his furiously working digits becoming wet with her juices.

Hinata felt as though a tight spring in her belly was slowly coiling up, tighter and tighter, begging to be released. Then, just as she felt like she was on the brink of her very first orgasm, Sasuke withdrew his fingers. Hinata opened her eyes and shot Sasuke a confused, and rather irritated, look.

"I want to climax together," Sasuke explained hastily, hooking his arm underneath her knee and lifting it up, giving him better access to her center and moving his manhood so that it was directly in front of her hot, slick entrance. Sasuke felt his cock twitch when he eyed the pink folds that were glistening with her juices. "This might hurt," he warned her softly, very gently prodding her tight entrance with the head of his cock and almost groaning at the amount of self control it was taking to not fuck her brains out.

"I c-can take it," Hinata stuttered, wrapping her arms tightly around his broad shoulders and bracing herself for the impact.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke, in one forceful thrust, pushed his manhood into Hinata's heat, almost crying out at the tightness of her passage. It was so tight it was almost painful. However, he knew that what he was feeling was nothing compared to Hinata, whose white eyes were now leaking tears.

"Shh, it's going to be fine," Sasuke shushed the girl, leaning in and kissing the salty tears that were cascading down her face. "I promise, it gets better."

Hinata nodded. "I believe you. But, please," she bit out, sounding like she was still in a lot of pain, "_move_."

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke pulled out of her and slammed back in, making both cry out loudly. After quickly repeating this action quite a few more times, the two finally found an agreeable rhythm, each thrusting simultaneously, groaning at the delicious friction that resulted. As perspiration coated their bodies, they found it was easier to slide against each, and found it possible to move faster. Hooking his other arm beneath her other knee, Sasuke lifted Hinata up so that the only thing that was preventing her from falling was the rough tree that was digging into her back with every thrust. However, the roughness of the bark just made it all that more enjoyable for the heiress. And, before you ask, Hinata was _not _a masochist. She just... liked it a bit rougher. And, by the intensity of his actions, so did Sasuke.

Leaning in and catching Hinata's mouth in a bruising kiss, Sasuke felt like he was in absolute bliss. Hot liquid pooled in the pit of his stomach, alerting him that he was quickly approaching his release. As if reading his mind, Hinata broke their kiss and murmured, "so close," alerting Sasuke that she also was quickly reaching her own orgasm.

Screwing up his face in concentration, Sasuke pumped in and out of the girl as hard, fast, and deep as he could. It was then that he saw Hinata throw back her head and let out a strangled moan of Sasuke's name, finally reaching her climax. As her body convulsed, and her hot, slick walls clamped around his cock, Sasuke pumped in one more time before releasing his seed while grunting Hinata's name, feeling his legs threatening to give out in exhaustion. Pulling out of Hinata and falling backwards onto the lush grass of the training field, Sasuke inwardly smiled as he felt a body fall on top of him. His chest quickly rising and falling, he cracked open an eye and felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in Hinata's post-orgasm profile; she was radiant. She was also unconscious.

Gently moving the sleeping girl off of his chest and pulling himself to his feet with shaky arms, Sasuke quickly pulled on his clothes. Then, helping Hinata into her own apparel, he scooped the beauty up in his arms and hopped into the shadow's of the trees, skillfully jumping from branch to branch, making his way to the Uchiha house hold.

He couldn't wait to show his one true love where she would be spending the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N - **Haha, yeah, I know, the ending is rushed and weird sounding. But I am just too lazy and tired to write anything extravagant. And besides, you guys just wanted a lemon, right? Ahh, whatevaaaa. But, anyways, pleaseeepleaseeePLEASEEE review! They make me sososo happy and boost my self esteem! Haha, I know, I know, I _am_ pathetic… :) **! - AND READ THE NOTE ABOVE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!** thx! :D


	2. Awaken

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**- Oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Summary** - It was her imperfections that first caught his eye. SasuHina, NON-oneshot Lemon. Please review!

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ - **Okay, so, I have decided to make this fic a bit longer!! Yes? No? I don't know... you tell me!! I must admit, this chapter kinda sucks, but that's only because I don't have a 100 percent clear plot yet. I am still working on it, which means that _You_, the reader, have a say!! You can leave me a review or send me a PM letting me know if you have any personal ideas or thoughts. Any and all are welcomed!! Also, thank you SO much for the reviews!! They made me **SOO **happy!! And, to reply to the anonymous reviewers:

**just-a-noob** - Thanks! Yeah, I kinda think that Sasuke needs someone who counters his perfect (sometimes) and asshole-ish personality. And I thought that Hinata was just the character for that. ;)

**Forest-Ghoul **- Thank you!! : I appreciate the review!!

**Nisha - **Aw, thank you!! : You review was so sweet! I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!!

**lalakitty **- Thank you very much!! :)

So, once again, a big **THANK YOU** to everyone who reviewed!! It makes me _soo _happy, and encourages me to write!! Soo, I hope you enjoy this kinda lame chapter... -hangs head- ... So, reviews are always lovely!! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Awaken**

Sighing contently, Hinata snuggled closer into the plush pillow that her face was currently buried in. Taking in a deep breath, she savored the intoxicating scent. It smelled slightly spicy, but in a good way. Masculine, but not too harsh. It was nice. It smelled... like Sasuke. W-Wait - _Sasuke_?!

Opening her pale eyes, Hinata sat up with an audible gasp. Looking around, her heart raced. Where was she? This most definitely wasn't her room, or anywhere in her house. Oh god, she wasn't even wearing any clothes! Pulling the dark blue satin comforter up protectively over her chest, Hinata's head reeled. What had happened? She remembered that, as usual, she had been doing her early-morning training. But then... Sasuke! She had seen Sasuke! He came down and talked to her before... Hinata's eyes widened even further as she recapped their every action - every kiss, every touch, every moment of bliss. Wait, oh god - _she had lost her virginity to Uchiha Sasuke at training ground number 4!_

"You're up," a voice called to her, making her jump. She turned to see Sasuke leaning up against the bedroom's doorframe, clad in nothing but a red robe and an uneasy expression. Walking over to the bed, he curiously raised his eyebrows when he noticed Hinata's grip tighten on the blanket that was covering her chest. "Oh, I apologize for your lack of clothing. I, er, removed them, but I didn't try anything, I promise. I just... wanted to look at you. You're beautiful, you know." If she hadn't known any better, she would have said that Sasuke sounded almost sheepish. However, Hinata knew that Uchiha's didn't do sheepish...

"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata stuttered incoherently, her face flushing. "I - I, um, I'm c-confused."

"Of course, that's understandable," Sasuke sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed. "Tell me, what do you remember?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Avoiding his stare, Hinata said quietly, "almost e-everything. Did you bring me here?"

Sasuke nodded. "This is my room. I didn't want to leave you on the training field, nor take you back to your house, so I just assumed that this was the most reasonable place. Why, is it ok?"

With a jerk of her head, Hinata gave him something of a nod. Truthfully, she was ecstatic that she was in Sasuke's bed; almost any girl would be. However, it just seemed so… weird. Also, there was one big thing that was bothering her. It was the one thing that was keeping the unsure grimace on her face.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata began meekly. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything," Sasuke replied quickly, looking at her with compassionate eyes.

"You said..." Hinata trailed off, her heart pounding. '_Come on'_, she mentally screamed. '_Just say i_t'. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, Hinata finished, "Earlier you said that you… loved me. Is that true?" Finally meeting his stare, Hinata's pale eyes looked searchingly into his onyx ones.

"More than anything," Sasuke whispered, crawling over to her from the end of the bed and softly pressing his lips to hers. "You're perfect."

Breaking away from him with a very unladylike snort, Hinata looked at Sasuke disbelievingly and said, "Sasuke-kun, I am _anything _but prefect."

With a grin, Sasuke shook his head. "No, you see, _that _is why you're perfect. You have flaws. You have troubles. But I love that about you. It gives you character, and it distinguishes you from every other girl who claims to 'love' me. They try to act perfect, and not show their weaknesses. You, on the other hand, never take mind to others and what they think about you. You are your own person, and I admire you deeply for it. You are passionate, Hinata, and you let that show. It's so captivating. You're like no girl I've ever seen before."

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's flattery. This was... unreal.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Sasuke breathed, staring intently into her eyes. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine. If you need time, I can give you that. If you don't like what is going on, we can change it. I promise, just tell me what it is you want, and I'll give it to you. I'll do anything for you, Hinata-chan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to bear my children, help me revive my clan, and be by my side every step of the way. I can't live without you."

Hanging her head and looking at her lap, Hinata's face burned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke was confessing his love to her - saying that he would do anything for her. He wanted to get married, and have her bear his children. She _really _needed to say something.

"I- I think I need time," Hinata said nervously. "I really like you too, Sasuke-kun, but this is all so sudden. I mean, I never even knew you noticed me... I think I just need time to think this over. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Sasuke said with a strained smile; it almost made Hinata want to cry at the sight of the mighty Uchiha struggling to keep his composure. "Like I said, I can give you time. I just wanted to be honest with the way I feel towards you."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for everything."

With a small smile, Sasuke leaned forward again and placed another chaste kiss on Hinata's lips, wordless saying "you're welcome". Pulling away, Sasuke looked searchingly into Hinata's pale eyes, wondering what exactly she was feeling.

"I should probably go," Hinata said, breaking the awkward silence. "You said I've been out for a while and I just want to check in with my family..."

"Yes, that would probably be the best idea," Sasuke agreed, trying not to look too displeased at her decision. "You _have_ been out for quite a few hours. I've been meaning to ask you, that was your first time and first, erm, orgasm… right?"

"Yes," Hinata blushed madly. "Was it really _that_ obvious?"

"No, no, not at all," Sasuke teased with a mischievous grin. Looking at the beautiful goddess wrapped in his bedding, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Damn, this was _not _the time to get aroused. Not the time at all. But her skin is so pale, her body so delicious, the taste of her so addicting...

Clearing his throat, Sasuke turned away from Hinata, slid off the bed and headed towards the door. "Here, I'll let you be now so you can change back into your clothes."

"Wait, you d-don't have to go," Hinata squeaked quickly. "I m-mean, you've already seen me naked, so it's not like it's anything new. But, o-of course, only if you want to! If you don't want to it's c-completely understandable, I was just saying..."

His eyes darkening with lust, Sasuke murmured, "Why would I ever say 'no' to seeing such a beautiful woman without her clothes on?" Feeling his arousal twitch in his pants, Sasuke bit his lip. "B-But, Hinata-chan, to be honest, I am feeling rather, um... aroused right now, and I am afraid that if I see you I won't be able to, er, resist." Sasuke didn't think he had ever felt so embarrassed and awkward in his life. Once again she had managed to make him feel the rare emotion embarrassment. Hyuuga Hinata was truly something else…

Widening her eyes in understanding, Hinata blushed. "I d-don't mind, Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't mind... either."

Gaping at the Hyuuga heiress, Sasuke felt his erection jump happily. Waiting no time, Sasuke once again slid onto the bed, cupped Hinata's flushed cheeks, and pulled her in for a kiss. Unlike the previous time, Sasuke didn't have to ask for permission to deepen it; Hinata willingly opened her mouth, urging Sasuke to use his expert tongue. Moving his hands down to her chest, Hinata moaned in Sasuke's mouth. It was music to his ears. Rolling one pert nipple between his fingers, Hinata let out another shameless moan, making Sasuke shiver. Reluctantly moving away from her, he quickly discarded himself of his troublesome robe.

Looking at him in all his manly glory, Hinata let out a small giggle. Sasuke only responded with giving her a grin before moving towards her again, drawing her into his arms. Flipping them around so Sasuke was now lying on his back and Hinata was straddling his hips, Sasuke smiled. "I could really get used to this view."

Hinata blushed, a shy grin finding its way onto her face. Locking eyes with him, Hinata unexpectedly began to move her slick center against his erection, making Sasuke throw back his head with a gasp, his eyes sliding shut. His hands finding their way to Hinata's already vaguely bruised hips, Sasuke also began moving his hips against Hinata's, meeting her rhythmic rocks and creating more fiction. Fisting her hands in Sasuke's hair, Hinata leaned down and pulled Sasuke up to meet her in another mind-blowing kiss. It felt so right, being here with him. Moving together with him was heavenly; and he wasn't even inside her yet. Nothing could ruin this moment for them…

"OI, SASUKE-TEME!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Breaking the kiss and jumping off of Sasuke, Hinata slapped a hand to her mouth and silently swore. Oh god, what was Naruto doing here?! Oh god, what if he saw them like this?! Oh god, what if he saw her naked?!

Pulling Sasuke's comforter over her form protectively, she looked frantically at Sasuke who calmly slid off the bed, picked up his crimson robe that was tossed carelessly to the floor, and put it on as he sauntered casually towards his bedroom door. Giving Hinata a reassuring look, Sasuke opened the door to see Naruto running down the long hallway to his bedroom, a scowl on his face.

"Teme, where have you been?? You're late!! Even Kakashi-sensei arrived before you!!"

"Dobe," Sasuke said with a smug smirk. "I was busy."

"Busy? Busy doing what?" Naruto asked curiously, trying to look past Sasuke into his bedroom, where Hinata was currently trying to not die of embarrassment. "Is someone in there, Sasuke-teme?? C'mon, c'mon, open the door!!"

"Hn," Sasuke frowned, stepping out completely into the hallway, enabling him to close the door. Luckily for him, his robe was big enough that it hid his straining arousal. God, he needed to get rid of Naruto _fast_. He needed to finish what had begun. "I was asleep," Sasuke said simply. "I lost track of time. Go back and tell Kakashi-sensei I will be there in a minute. I need to get dressed."

"Fine, teme," Naruto huffed childishly. "And you call _me_ a dobe..."

Sasuke waited until he was certain Naruto had left the house before reentering his room. Feeling his heart clench painfully when he saw Hinata pulling on her clothes, he knew that he couldn't blame her. He had just put her in a very awkward situation. That could have been devastating...

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Sasuke said slowly, walking over towards the changing girl. "I forgot that we were meeting..."

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said with a smile, zipping up her jacket. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. After all, I _was_ the one who passed out..."

With a light chuckle, Sasuke walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl, smiling happily as she rested her forehead against his chest. She fit perfectly beneath his chin; it was like they were designed for each other.

"Come back later tonight," Sasuke whispered into her dark hair, the sweet scent of her shampoo tickling his nose. "We can pick up where we left off."

"I will," Hinata replied softly, looking up and giving him a quick peck. Breaking their embrace, Hinata quickly walked towards the door. Then, with one last smile, Hinata left.

Running a hand through his raven-colored hair, Sasuke sighed and fell back on his bed.

_He was so in love._

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned to see her younger sister, Hanabi, running towards her at a quick pace. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you. Father has been so anxious. We were worried you had gotten hurt!"

"No, I'm fine," Hinata assured her sister with a small smile. "I just lost track of time. Would you inform Father that I'm home? I need to go take a shower."

"Sure, Hinata-chan," Hanabi agreed, looking strangely at her sister. She wondered why she was acting so funny, but, nevertheless, she turned from her sister and ran off to go find their Father.

Sighing softly, Hinata walked quickly to her room. She didn't want to confront her Father in her current state. He, being the elite ninja that he was, would know in an instant what Hinata had been doing by her disheveled appearance and obvious stench of sex. Discarding her clothes and throwing them in her dirty laundry bin, she hurried to her shower and turned on the faucet. Everything still felt so surreal.

Stepping under the hot water, Hinata sighed contently. She was in dire need of a relaxing shower; her muscles were sorer than they had been in a long time. A small smile crept its way onto her face when she thought about the actions that had made her this sore. Even though she had bruises, cuts, and aching muscles she had so admit… it was all well worth it.

* * *

"Teme, you said you would be a minute, not an _hour_!!" Naruto screeched as Sasuke finally approached the bridge, where the rest of team seven was already waiting for him.

"Baka, don't call Sasuke-kun that!!" Sakura scolded Naruto, making all three males wince at the loudness of her voice. After first angrily winding up, Sakura sent her fist flying towards Naruto, smiling as she heard the sickeningly familiar crunching sound, alerting her that she had made contact. Both Sasuke and Kakashi grimaced. God, that girl had become dangerous.

"Sakura-chaaan!!" Naruto whined as he slowly picked himself up from his awkward landing position on the ground. "Don't tell me that you aren't mad that tem- I mean Sasuke is late!"

"No, I'm not," Sakura said snootily. "I have something called _patience_, Naruto. You should get some."

"Now that we're all here, I would like to begin," Kakashi spoke before Naruto could retaliate. "We've been assigned a mission..."

As that is about as much as Sasuke heard until his thoughts drifted back to a certain Hyuuga.

* * *

**A/N **- Gahhh, I know, I know, it SUCKS! ... and so do I. I just... need ideas. Give me some time, and I promise, it will get better and looonger. So, if you guys could review with some ideas and comments or whatever, that'd be great!! No flames though, please, because they aren't very encouraging! :( So, I hope you enjoyed!! Until next time!! :D


	3. Leverage

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**- Oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Summary** - It was her imperfections that first caught his eye. SasuHina, NON-oneshot Lemon. Please review!

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ - **Whoooo, third chapter already!! I decided that I was in the mood to write (kinda), so I just sat down and wrote!! So, firstly, I am _very _happy that you guys thought that the last chapter didn't suck! XD Hah, because I thought it did. Not a lot of action... But, anyways, I've decided to get the story moving a bit, because I kinda have some ideas I'm currently tossing around, and I just wanna try them out.

**TO REVIEWERS - **You guys are the best, and just keep doing what you're doing. I _**reallllyyy **_appreciate all the of reviews, and I just wanted to thank the anonymous reviewers that I'm not able to personally reply to! You all make me soo happpyy! :D

**QUESTIONS THAT SHALL BE ANSWERED -**

I would have to put Hinata and Sasuke around the age of 19. Sorry I didn't mention that because it's kinda important to know what age they are! Heh. XD

Also, I think I'm going to go into more detail about what happened w/ Sasuke being back in Konoha, because I'm trying to stick with the original plot!! ... The operative word being _trying_. XD Haha.

**BIG, BIG THANK YOU -** To **BrokenAvenger21**, who reviewed with some _reallllyy _helpful ideas! I really appreciated it! :D

Now, without further ado, onto chapter 3!! Yay! I really hope you guys enjoy this, and there is kinda some humor in it. Well, at least _I_ think so. Hah. So... as always, review and **ENJOY**! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Leverage**

Hyuuga Hanabi was perceptive. She was very intelligent, powerful, obedient, and sometimes a little too cunning for her own good. Although she was only 14, Hanabi had already reached the rank of Jounin, making her father swell with pride and outshining her older sister by a long shot. Unlike her sister, Hanabi had all the makings for fabulous kunoichi; she had quickly become the Jounin poster child. And, because she always seemed to be in the spotlight, Hanabi had developed the habit of keeping her ears and eyes open at all times, paying attention to all details, no matter their size. And it was this particular trait that sparked Hanabi's interest in her older sister.

She first noticed Hinata's unusual behavior one week ago, right when she had returned home after having gone missing for several hours. Hinata had told both Hiashi and Hanabi that she had lost track of time, and they had left it at that. However, that night Hinata had snuck out; she had left her room, their house, and their property, and didn't return until just past dawn. Naturally Hanabi was curious, but she had decided to not question it. However, this odd behavior continued for a few more days in that same pattern. That was, until her Father had told Hinata the inevitable news that Hanabi knew was coming sooner or later. Hinata had been betrothed to the loud and annoying dog-boy, Inuzuka Kiba, one of Hinata's former teammates and, in Hanabi's opinion, a complete waste of air. After receiving this news, Hinata had excused herself from her Father's presence and retreated into her room, lingering there for about a minute before disappearing, and not returning until the next day.

Presently it was two days later, and Hanabi had had enough of this sitting still and minding your own business thing. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she could no longer resist prying. She had been patient for long enough. And besides, she was worried about her sister! Well, kinda. But, regardless, it had to be done. It just did.

Activating her Byakugan, Hanabi pursed her lips and looked towards her sister's room, making sure that her sister hadn't left yet. Although she felt a bit like a voyeur as she watched her sister move about the room, she assured herself that it was all for a good cause. Removing her stare for a quick moment, Hanabi eyed the bag on her bed and mentally went over the check list that she had put together. She had decided to bring a few items that could be very useful while she was investigating: shuriken, binoculars, a camera, and other little essentials.

Looking up when her sister silently exited her room, Hanabi jumped from her perch on her chair, grabbed the bag, and quickly exited her room, being careful to mask her presence. No longer needing her Byakugan, Hanabi deactivated it and noiselessly followed Hinata, who was now walking quickly across their front lawn, a worried expression on her face. Hinata hurried through the busy streets of Konoha, looking like she was very determined to reach her particular destination. Jumping from building to building overhead, Hanabi excitedly followed her sister.

Now exiting the busy streets and moving onto the back road streets, Hinata picked up her pace, still oblivious to her younger sister's presence. Switching her transportation system from the buildings to the trees, Hanabi sighed. This was getting boring. How much further did they have to go?

Just as that thought passed through Hanabi's head, Hinata froze, making Hanabi also stop in her tracks. Oh shit, she hadn't said that out loud, had she? However, relief washed over her when Hinata turned and walked towards an old, big black gate, pushed it open, and briskly walked through it, being sure to shut it behind her.

Hanabi scowled at the closed gate. What was Hinata doing at the Uchiha complex? Had she been going to the Uchiha's all this time?

"Ahh..." Hanabi widened her eyes in realization, and then she broke into a smirk. She never knew her sister had a thing for raven-haired beauties; she always thought her sister had been infatuated with that blonde fox boy – Uzumaki Naruto. However, the smirk slid from her face when she remembered a little, but very important, detail. Hinata was _engaged _now. She wasn't free to go romp around whenever her heart desired it! But, wait, she wasn't positive that Hinata was involved with the Uchiha. They could be training. Everyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke was a very powerful and elite ninja; Hanabi would be willing to train with the raven-haired ninja any day. However, when calculating the details, the answer didn't point to training; Hanabi might be young, but she wasn't naive enough to believe that her sister's odd bruises and limp were a result of "training".

There was only one way to know the truth. Hanabi had to see for herself.

* * *

Hinata let out a loud, throaty moan as Sasuke thrust back into her, his length filling her, both literally and figuratively. Not only did it physically feel amazing, but Hinata felt so safe when Sasuke held her, when he moaned her named, and when they bucked in unison. Their bodies were performing an erotic dance, their limbs entangling with each other, moving together, putting on a delicious show.

However, this time, their love making was different than the others. This time, it was fervent. Hands roaming everywhere; lips, tongue, and teeth touching every inch of skin. Perspiration slicked their bodies. Hinata's nails raked down Sasuke's back hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke gripped Hinata's hips, roughly pulling her up to meet his thrusts. Countless hickeys and bite marks littered both their bodies, almost as if they had been marked as someone's territory.

"M-More!" Hinata begged into Sasuke's mouth as he ravished her, still continuing his relentless thrusts. Fisting her hands in his hair, Hinata tried to raise her hips even more, trying to feel fuller. However, when her attempts failed, Sasuke pulled out of her and rolled them over, so Hinata was now on top. With a grin, Hinata quickly, but carefully, lowered herself onto Sasuke's length, hissing at it filled her completely. While Hinata sat there for a moment, marveling at the feeling, Sasuke took this time to look up at his lover. Her face was flushed, her body was shining from the coat of perspiration, and her chest was quickly rising and falling. She was beautiful, and she was_ all his_.

Bucking his hips, Sasuke wordlessly told Hinata to move, which she eagerly did. Opening her eyes, she began to move up and down his manhood, feeling the familiar coil in her stomach tighten. After a few minutes, Hinata leaned in and bit Sasuke's shoulder, an action that Sasuke had come to translate as "I'm close". As Sasuke bucked up fiercely, Hinata straightened her posture and threw back her head. Feeling her convulse around him, Sasuke moaned Hinata's name as he came, filling her tight passage. They always seemed to climax together.

Hinata collapsed onto her lover's chest, sighing into the crook of his neck, and smiling as she felt Sasuke's softening member still inside of her. Wrapping his arms around her, Sasuke idly ran his fingers up and down her back, as he usually did after their lovemaking session. It had developed into a habit.

"OOOHHHH MMYYY EEEYYYYEEESSS!"

"What was that?" Hinata said suddenly, raising her head and looking nervously at the window through hooded eyes; it sounded like a dying animal.

"Nothing; it was just a bird," Sasuke said dismissively, nuzzling Hinata's neck. "Hey, you up for another round?"

Little did they no that the sound they heard was no bird. It was in fact Hanabi, who had run home screaming.

* * *

Biting her lip, Hanabi hugged her knees tighter to her chest. God, if only she had minded her own business, maybe she wouldn't have gotten her mind corrupted. Maybe she wouldn't have the strong urge to gauge her eyes out. However that was out of the question; she knew her Father would be furious if she pulled a stunt like that...

Stiffening, Hanabi's breath caught in her throat when she heard Hinata's footsteps out in the hallway. Ok, she just had to play it normal...

"Hanabi-chan –"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!" Hanabi screamed before she could stop herself.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered, looking frightened at her sister's outburst.

"Ha ha, nooothing," Hanabi said, her eye twitching. "It's just from this funny movie I saw, that's all. I've got to go feed the ducks. Bye, Hina-chan!"

"Feed the ducks?" Hinata asked dumbly. Ok…What was that about?

* * *

Staring at her reflection in the clear water, Hanabi sighed and leaned up against the railing of the bridge. She felt so... dirty. Honestly, she had nothing against any of that sexual stuff, but seeing her sister getting busy... it was disgusting. It almost made the act itself seem disgusting. What if she grew up and didn't want to have sex because of that little display she witnessed?!

"Damn, Hinata has ruined my sex life!" Hanabi huffed crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a sex life?"

Turning with a scowl, Hanabi spun to face the speaker, curious as to who would have to audacity to ask her such a thing. However, her insult caught in her throat when she saw who she was face-to-face with: Nara Shikamaru's girlfriend and Suna's Kazekage's sister - Temari. Eyeing the older girl, Hanabi remained silent.

"That's none of your concern," Hanabi said coolly, never breaking their eye contact.

"Of course," Temari said with a flicker of an amused smile. "So, you're the famous Hyuuga Hanabi, huh?"

"Yes," Hanabi said, rather annoyed that the woman was bothering her while she was trying to decide what to do with such fragile information.

"You look confused," Temari observed, leaning up against the opposite side of the bridge.

"Looks can be deceiving," Hanabi said shortly, pursing her lips.

"Ah, alright," Temari raised her eyebrows. "... You wanna share?"

Opening her mouth to say "no", Hanabi found that the words wouldn't come out. Of course she wanted to tell someone, but that someone would not be in the form of this particular kunoichi. She barely knew the woman, let alone knew if she was trustworthy.

"I won't tell, I promise," Temari assured her sympathetically, almost as if reading Hanabi's mind. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Eh..." Hanabi looked at Temari searchingly, and was surprised to find that she was telling the truth. "F-Fine," Hanabi reluctantly agreed. "But, if you tell anyone, I will track out down and kill you, understand?"

"Whoa, then it must be a pretty serious secret, hm?" Temari grinned. "I won't tell. I already promised, didn't I?"

"Fair enough," Hanabi said, her mouth going dry. Well... it was now or never...

When Hanabi had finished talking, Temari was gaping at her. Hanabi watched as a mixture of emotions flooded her features. She could see that the blonde ninja was almost as confused as she was.

"So, what are you going to do?" Temari spoke finally.

"Well, that's why I was looking confused," Hanabi said irritably. "I mean, what can I do?"

"I know what I would do," Temari said slowly, a rather dangerous edge in her voice.

Turning her head, Hanabi widened her eyes at Temari's smirk.

"... and what would that be?"

* * *

Temari from Suna was brilliant. She was pretty, intelligent, powerful, independent, and extremely cunning. If Hanabi were a couple years older, she would bet they would be best friends. They were so similar. It was a shame that they were so many years apart.

Taking a sip of her hot tea, Hanabi mauled over her thoughts. _Leverage, hm?_

Grinning, Hanabi looked around their houses' kitchen. It was so brilliant. She would use the information to her advantage; almost like blackmail. It would be like playing with puppets. She could toy with the two of them; make them do whatever she wanted. But, firstly, she had to decide: what did she want?

Well, of course, she wanted training. But, knowing Sasuke to be the pompous ass that he is, he would probably kill her while they were sparring and claim for it to be an accident. So no, no training.

But there had to be something else she wanted… Or rather... someone.

Hanabi smiled. Oh how she loved being in control.

* * *

**A/N -** Soooo, whatcha guys think?? Any good or no?? **You **tell me via _REVIEW_! :D

Alright, also, I just wanted to say that **I LOVE HANABI**!! She's brilliant. And, I know that she seems like OOC here, but I mean, she just saw her sister "getting busy". Wouldn't _you _wanna gauge your eyes out?? Erm... I'll pretend like you said yes. XD

**PLEASE READ THIS -** Alsooooo, I have a favor I wanna ask from you guys!! Who should Hanabi be lusting after?? Hahaha. BIG question, I know. But I dk. My options are all open, so go ahead and let me know. Any and all options are open, so just tell me, and I'll see who wins the little tally thing. Oh, and BTW, this **WILL **stay a SasuHina fic. I just like Hanabi and thought that she should be in this fic a bit! XD

So, remember... the sooner you review w/ the names of people and ideas or whatever, the sooner I get up chapter 4!! _**Thanks a ton**_!! :D


	4. Confrontation

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**- Oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ - **Ok guys, just a warning, I suck at inspirational speeches and advice, and it kinda shows in this chapter. And I am sorry, but it honestly sounds like it was written by a 6 year old with a serious learning disability. Not that I have anything against 6 year olds with learning disabilities, but I am a 16 year old who, so far, seems to be doing ok. But, anyways, if you look beyond that, I think this chapter is rather interesting. It certainly sets things up for some drama, and I know how we all love drama. ;D So, in conclusion, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**TO REVIEWERS - **Thank you so much, and just keep doing what you're doing! And if you like this fic and don't review... that makes me sad. Haha, not really, but you get what I'm trying to say!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Confrontation**

As usual, Sasuke was cold, despite the grueling heat that was currently baking Konoha. Splashing cold water on his face, he let out a shaky breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he met with his imprisoned relative every Sunday, like clock work, but every time he felt that same damned emotion - fear. With trembling hands, Sasuke managed to get himself dressed and out the door. Even though his affair with Hinata had only been in play for 2 weeks, he already felt lonely without her usual sleeping silhouette on his bed when he had awoken earlier that morning. It amazed him how fast he had managed to become attached to his beautiful lover.

Trudging down the paved road, Sasuke let out another shaky breath, although this time not because of his insane relative. It was he and Hinata's conversation that was playing repeatedly in his mind. He couldn't seem to shake it.

_- Flashback -_

_"Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered, snuggling up closer to him. "Why did you come back?"_

_Sasuke froze. _

_"It's... complicated."_

_"I want to know," Hinata said softly. "Please, tell me."_

_Squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke tried to reminisce about what had happened. _

_"As you know, Naruto found me when I was in the middle of a battle with the 8-tails," Sasuke murmured, shifting uncomfortably. "I was... very badly injured, as was the rest of my team, team Taka. And so, instead of killing me and my teammates, Naruto brought us back to Konoha. I... I was so angry. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him suffer because he didn't understand. Like I told him, he was alone from the start, so he has no idea what I went through because of what Konoha did to my brother, Itachi." Sasuke was seething. "But Naruto didn't give up. Nor did Sakura. They were so persistent. And Tsunade was so angry. I thought she was going to have me and my team killed. But, somehow, we came up with an agreement."_

_"You would help us fight Akatsuki, and you would be liberated of any severe punishments," Hinata whispered knowingly._

_"Which we did," Sasuke nodded._

_"But that still doesn't answer my question," Hinata eyed Sasuke resignedly. "Why did you come back?"_

_"Naruto and I have a bond," Sasuke whispered, his eyes still tightly closed. "He is my best friend, and probably always will be. I... I trust him. And although he is a dobe, he makes a lot of sense when he wants to. He just talked, and I listened. He made me open my eyes, which was difficult because I thought I could already see. I was on the wrong path, a path of destruction and revenge, and I didn't want that. Naruto helped me."_

_Nodding slowly, Hinata drank in his words. She understood about the "seeing" aspect. She felt the same way sometimes. Although she had almost 360-vision, she knew that she missed a lot._

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered finally. "I won't ask anymore about it."_

_Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked down into his lover's face. With a small smile, he leaned in and caught her lips in a chaste kiss._

_"Thank you."_

_-End flashback-_

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Lately, he had been feeling a lot like Shikamaru. He had been spending more time in his bed than training, he had begun to find everything "too troublesome", and he had been making small, annoyed remarks about almost everything. But, despite all of that, he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He had Hinata, and that seemed to make up for any of the other troubles that were going on.

He stopped both his thoughts and his feet when he caught sight of the familiar cave that sent waves of chills down his spine. The dark cave, which was located at the end of a long, secluded, dirt road, was one of the very few sites that haunted his thoughts. However, unlike the other spots, Sasuke was forced to revisit the nightmare week after week, with no exceptions.

When a bird cawed and flew from a nearby tree, Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was getting late; he had better go in, rather than stand out in the middle of the road and have a lonely pity party. He knew his relative wouldn't be too pleased about that...

Walking through the entrance of the cave, he, as expected, was stopped by a shinobi who looked at him expectantly. And, as usual, Sasuke obliged. He removed any and all weapons from his clothing, and stood there while another shinobi Sasuke didn't recognize, probably a new guy, patted him down. However, when the man's hands began to move towards places they shouldn't, Sasuke slapped both his hands away.

"You don't know me _that_ well," Sasuke sneered. "I would like you to keep your hands to yourself. You wouldn't want to lose them, would you?"

The man, who was staring at Sasuke with an inert expression, shook his head vigorously, and moved to the side, gesturing him to pass.

"My apologizes, Sasuke-sama," the man grit out, bowing his head.

"Hn," Sasuke shook his head and started down the stone, spiraling staircase, feeling the darkness of the cave overwhelm him.

* * *

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the rickety, wooden stool as he felt Madara's gaze wander lazily over his figure. He had been sitting on the stool for almost 3 hours now, and it was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

"You seem distracted, Sasuke," the man spoke sagely. "It's disappointing to see you so unfocused. Tell me, what is on your mind?"

Looking up at the old man behind the metal bars, startled, Sasuke said quickly, "nothing is on my mind. I am just tired, that is all."

"Lies," Madara hissed bitterly at him, although his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Sasuke, when are you going to learn that you cannot lie to me?"

Sasuke sighed and looked beyond the old man's head. Most likely… never.

"Is it the Kyuubi jinchūriki?" He asked, watching Sasuke intently.

Looking up, Sasuke shook his head. "No, it is not Naruto."

"But there _is _something then," Madara raised his eyebrows. "Is it... a girl?"

Widening his eyes at his relative's accusation, Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't trust his voice to respond with an affirmative answer. It would probably sound shaky and uncertain. And he couldn't lie to the old bastard. His best choice was to remain silent.

"Oho, so it _is _a girl," Madara said, emitting a wheezy chuckle. "This is... unexpected, Sasuke. I never thought I would see that day that a woman would make you feel this way."

"Hn," Sasuke looked to the side, crossing his arms irritably.

"Well, are you going to tell me who the lucky lady is?" Madara grinned.

Sasuke remained silent for a moment before saying in a low voice, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Madara's eyes widened in surprise. "A Hyuuga, hm? Fascinating..."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't see how that was fascinating at all.

Seeing Sasuke's confusion, Madara said slowly, "you would produce very powerful offspring, Sasuke. Very powerful indeed."

"I didn't choose her because of that," Sasuke scowled.

"Naturally," Madara said, smiling at Sasuke's frown. "I was merely stating the obvious..." Folding his arms across his chest, the old man leaned forward. "So, why don't you tell me all about her."

* * *

"And I swear, I made Shino laugh! I know you might not believe me, but I did!" Kiba gave Hinata a self-assured grin before turning back to the plate of food in front of him. "So, where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around much. Have you been busy with training or something?"

Looking down at her plate of untouched food, Hinata nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, training has been taking up a lot of my time." If Kiba only knew...

Kiba nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. I've been busy myself. Akamaru and I have been working on a new technique. It's turning out really great." He smiled proudly. "Hey, aren't you hungry? You haven't even touched any of your food. Are you feeling alright?"

"Come to t-think of it, Kiba-kun, I do feel a little ill," Hinata said softly. "Would you m-mind if I decided to return home? I feel I need to lie down."

"Oh," Kiba said, his voice hinting disappointment. However, it vanished as quickly as it came when he said, "I don't mind at all, Hinata-chan. Come on, why don't you start towards the door while I pay. I'll join you in a moment."

Not needing to be told twice, Hinata stood up from the chair and walked swiftly towards the exit. It wasn't entirely a lie; she did feel a tad bit woozy, but she doubted it was because of the reasons Kiba suspected.

"All set," Kiba appeared at her side. "Come on, let's get you home. You're looking a bit pale." He frowned at his words and then corrected himself, "well, a bit paler than usual, I guess..."

Hinata nodded, but did not say anything. The sooner she got home, the better.

"Hinata-chan!! Kiba!!"

"Huh?" Kiba turned around, taking Hinata with him. "Oh, it's Naruto! And that guy from the Sand... Gaara!"

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked with a wide grin. "Wait... are you two..." He got a sly look on his face, "... on a date?"

Kiba rolled his eyes as Hinata blushed. "We're engaged, idiot."

"EHHH?!" Naruto gaped. "What!? Since when?!"

"I dunno, a week or two," Kiba shrugged. "So, what are you two doing here? On a date as well?" He laughed at his own joke until he caught the look on Gaara's face, and instantly shut up, his gaze shifting to the floor.

"No, bastard!" Naruto said, looking extremely flustered. "Gaara is just in town with his sister who is visiting Shikamaru, and I offered to take Gaara out for a bit so they could... um..." He trailed off as he looked at Gaara out of the corner of his eye. When he noticed Gaara's frown had deepened, Naruto laughed nervously. "So they could… talk privately."

Both Kiba and Hinata nodded, feeling rather uneasy at the murderous chakra that was now radiating off of the red-haired Kazekage.

"Well, we'd better get going," Kiba interrupted the awkward silence. "Hinata-chan isn't feeling good, and I'm walking her home. See you two around."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Bye, Kiba. And feel better, Hinata-chan!!"

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed and allowed herself to be pulled away by Kiba, who had already began walking away towards her house.

Silence settled between the two as they walked. It wasn't awkward silence, but it certainly was not comfortable. Looking up at the darkening sky, Hinata wondered where Sasuke was. He had said that he had a prior arrangement that he had to attend. Although she was very curious, she found it best when dealing with the moody Uchiha to not press. If he wanted to tell you, he would. Otherwise, it probably was just not your business.

"Now, get inside and lie down. I don't want you getting sick," the dog-boy stopped once they had reached the gates leading to Hinata's property. "Thanks for going out with me tonight. I had... fun?" When Hinata provided him with a smile, slightly culpable smile, Kiba leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Hinata stood there, wide-eyed, not knowing how to respond. However, before her brain could decide, he pulled away. "It's alright. Just being in your presence was good enough for me."

Feeling a wave of guilt wash over her, Hinata gave him one last weak smile before slipping inside the gates. Although she felt awful for sleeping with Sasuke behind Kiba's back, she would just never feel that way about Kiba, even if she wanted to. She loved him more like a brother than anything. Unlike with Sasuke, she felt no fireworks in her stomach when their lips met. No butterflies, no nothing. Sasuke was the only one who could give her those wonderful and addictive feelings.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata whispered to herself as she quietly made her way to her room. "What have you done to me?"

Once inside of her room, Hinata flopped down onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She just couldn't go through with the wedding. She just _couldn't_. She hadn't told Sasuke about the terrible news yet. She didn't know why, but it just never seemed like the right time to tell him. However, now that Naruto knew, she knew she had to tell him, and fast. It would be dreadful if Sasuke found out from Naruto rather than her...

Changing out of the clothes she had worn out on her date, Hinata sighed softly. First she would talk to Sasuke, and then go and try to persuade her Father. Closing her eyes, Hinata felt her lip tremble in despair. She knew she would probably just be wasting her breath, but she had to try. She just had to.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Sasuke finally began his journey home. He had spent almost the entire day talking, debating, and divulging his secrets to Madara. It scared him; the man seemed to always know what was going on, despite the fact that he was trapped in an underground cave.

Shaking his head of the thought, he wondered in Hinata would come over later. He missed her. Things seemed perfect –

Spinning around and whipping out a kunai, Sasuke scanned the overgrown bushes that lined the empty road he was walking. He had heard someone or something, he was sure of it. He also had suspected that he was not alone; earlier he had sensed a very minimal amount of chakra, but he had brushed it off as being no threat to him. Now, however, he wasn't so certain.

"You've given yourself away," Sasuke spoke, his onyx eyes narrowing. "It would be wise to show yourself now rather than wait and have me find you."

"If you say so..."

Sasuke frowned at the young girl who came out into sight. She greatly resembled Hinata, but appeared a few years younger. He had to admit that she was very beautiful, but she didn't have the particular quirks that Hinata did. He recognized this girl; she was talked about by many people. But he couldn't seem to remember her name. It was something like...

"Hyuuga Hanabi," the girl spoke, her pale eyes latched onto his, "but probably better known to you as Hinata's younger sister."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her introduction. Inwardly, he was panicking. However, outwardly, he was playing it his normal cool.

"And what business do you have with me?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"I have a favor that I need to ask of you," the girl responded bluntly.

Sasuke scowled. What the hell was this? Why would she think that Sasuke of all people would want to help her out? He didn't even know the girl. "Your needs do not concern me." Turning his back on her, he began to walk away until –

"Hinata is engaged." Hanabi hissed in a dangerous voice. "Although Hinata may be the clan failure,_ I _am not. I am _not _stupid, Sasuke, and it does not take a genius like myself to see what has been taking place between you two."

"Hinata is _not _a failure," Sasuke spat before he could stop himself, stopping in his tracks.

"Aw, how cute," Hanabi cooed sarcastically. "You're sticking up for her. Precious, truly, Sasuke. However, I don't have time to listen to your affections for my sister." Hanabi crossed her arms irritably. "Like I said, I need a favor."

Contemplating his options, Sasuke realized that Hanabi was not someone to fuck around with. He turned around and faced the girl.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

"Not what, but who," Hanabi smirked deviously.

Aghast, Sasuke spit out, "I am _not _sleeping with you!"

Looking equally appalled, Hanabi grimaced and shouted, "Asshole, like I would _ever_ want to sleep with you! Besides, you're with my sister! That's just... wrong!"

"Then who?" Sasuke asked, rather annoyed.

Sighing, Hanabi said, "You're good friends with Naruto, right?"

"You like Naruto?" Sasuke asked, extremely surprised.

"No, idiot!" Hanabi screeched. She had no idea how anyone could call this boy a genius. He was as dumb as a rock. "I want his friend."

Furrowing his brow, Sasuke looked at the girl searchingly.

"And just who might that be?"

Grinning, Hanabi slowly pressed forward, and it took all of Sasuke's self-control to not jump backwards away from her. Although he would never verbally admit it, the girl was rather intimidating. Leaning in close to his ear, Hanabi whispered the boy's name. When she pulled away, Sasuke wrinkled his nose. The girl's grin widened.

"I'll be expecting results." She flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder and gave Sasuke what would be to anyone else a flawless grin. "Thanks!" And with that, she vanished, leaving nothing but a poof of smoke behind.

"Hn," Sasuke scowled and rubbed the back of his neck again. What an annoying girl; so persistent. Why the hell was he doing this for her again? Oh yeah...

_"Hinata is engaged."_

Sasuke shook his head, and then froze, his blood running cold. His eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest.

Hinata was... engaged?

* * *

Oh dear. Poor Sasuke! And I know that Madara is probably OOC, but I have no idea how to make him appear, so please just ignore that. And, FYI, I don't dislike Kiba at all, and yes, I feel totally guilty for making his wife-to-be a cheater and making him oblivious to it all. So, sorry if that makes you sad. I know it makes me sad. And, also, Hanabi is a bitch. And I love her, despite her cold and ruthless demeanor! Ok, and, as you've probably noticed, I haven't said who Hanabi wants yet! I only got a few people who actually helped me out with my problem, so the name is still up in the air. Well, kinda. I already know who I think I want it to be, but if you guys review with another name enough, I just might be persuaded enough to change it! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review! Thanks! :)


	5. Discoveries

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**- Oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ - **Eh, this chapter took a while to write, and I still hate it. However, some interesting things happen... I suppose. But, I hope you enjoy!

Oh! And I just wanted to mention, my friend **ItAcHiSWiFeY **has a new SasuHina story up, and you should check it out if you like the pairing! It's very good, so I'd advise you to spend some time with it! :)

**TO REVIEWERS - **Thank you very much and keep it up!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Discoveries**

Wringing her hands anxiously, Hinata passively moved through Konoha's busy streets. Wincing as an old, fat man stepped on her exposed toes, Hinata cursed herself for being such a pushover. Why was she so nervous all of the time? The only time that she felt like she could truly be herself and not be afraid was when she was around... Sasuke-kun. Just his name brought a faint smile to her face. She still could not believe that she was in a relationship, even if it was hidden, with _the _Uchiha Sasuke.

However, the smile slid from her face when she remembered why exactly she was heading over to Sasuke's house. She was going to drop the bomb; she was going to tell Sasuke that she was _engaged_. And, quite honestly, she was terrified. She had no idea how he would react. Would he accept it and help her, or not? Would he hate her and think she was a whore? Terrible thoughts and potential outcomes raced through Hinata's mind as she approached the dark house. Even though the lights were not on, she knew Sasuke to be home. He preferred to be in the dark which, to be honest, didn't surprise Hinata one bit.

Stopping on the doorstep, Hinata readjusted her jacket before knocking gently on the door. With Sasuke being a ninja, Hinata suspected that she wouldn't have to break the door down to get his attention; that was only Hanabi. Her younger sister was always in a comatose state when morning came around, and it was quite a feat if you could rouse the young girl without taking drastic measures. However, despite that, Hanabi could be up in a flash whenever there was danger nearby. Hinata didn't understand her sister one bit.

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she heard footsteps approach the door. Then, opening it slowly, she was met by her raven-haired lover. However, instead of returning her warm grin, his cold black eyes merely pierced her lavender ones.

"What can I help you with?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes narrowing, Sasuke moved away from the door and walked away from the entrance to the Uchiha's family library, where Sasuke was currently inhabiting, various scrolls scattered around the room, and a small cup of tea resting beside a large pile of scrolls. "You should know," he said quietly over his shoulder. Then he vanished into the room.

Hinata, assuming that he left the door open as a cold invitation to come inside, entered the house anxiously. Walking briskly down the hallways, Hinata followed Sasuke into the library, her heart beating madly in her chest.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata approached Sasuke slowly, but stopped when she felt the dangerous and very angry chakra that was currently radiating off of the young man. "You... y-you know?" When Sasuke looked at her, the answer in his eyes, Hinata's stomach dropped; she had been too late. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered, tears burning in her eyes.

"You're... sorry?" Sasuke repeated furiously, feeling his hand itch. "Remorse does not even touch the emotion I want you to experience! I, Uchiha Sasuke, whom everyone believed couldn't love, loved _you_, Hinata. I _loved_ you, and this is how it all ends. This is so. Fucking. Typical."

"No, S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata's eyes widened. This wasn't good. "Please, just listen --"

"NO!" Sasuke roared, storming over and pinning Hinata against the wall. "_You _listen to _me_! You are _engaged_, Hinata. Why the fuck didn't you tell me this? Did you think it was not important?! This... ruins everything!"

"N-No," Hinata shook her head. "I was coming to tell you, and then I was going to my Father to tell him that I would not wed Kiba! Sasuke-kun, please, you have to believe me!"

"I don't have to do anything," Sasuke snapped defiantly, moving away from the wall and releasing Hinata.

_Kiba?!_ Sasuke cringed inwardly. He didn't blame her for not wanting to web that goon; that dog-boy was _anything _but husband-material.

"How long have you been engaged?" Sasuke whispered, looking at Hinata, who was huddled pathetically against the wall. When she just looked sadly at him, Sasuke stepped closer to her and repeated, although this time with more force, "How long, Hinata?"

"Two weeks," she got out before breaking down into tears. "I meant to tell you sooner, but it just never seemed like the right time. Please... Sasuke-kun..."

Not looking at the sobbing girl in front on him, Sasuke angrily clenched his fists. If it had been a couple of days it would have been different. But two weeks? That was not ok. Not one bit.

"I think it's time," Sasuke began in a low voice. "That you leave, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened fearfully. "N-No, Sasuke-kun, please --"

"NOW!!" Sasuke roared, still not meeting the girl's eyes. He was afraid that if he looked at her, he would forget his fury and give in to her. And Uchiha's _didn't_ give in.

But Hinata seemed to understand. Nodding meekly, she moved towards the door. Giving Sasuke one more fearful look and muttering something like an apology, Hinata quickly ran from the room, down the hallway, and out of the house. She didn't stop until she had reached the edge of the road that led back to her home. Wiping the tears from her eyes, and trying to regain her composure, Hinata stepped out onto the still bustling street, sadly making her way home feeling more broken that ever.

* * *

Cursing her teammates under her breath, Hanabi stripped her ninja uniform from her taught frame and chucked it onto her floor. Teammates were so stupid and impairing. She had no idea why they put them on teams. Teamwork was _stupid_. Smirking, she thought how lucky she was that she didn't have to take Kakashi's bell test; she would have been a sure goner.

Pulling on some comfortable clothes, Hanabi yawned and stretched, finally feeling relaxed. But, however, her feelings of relaxation were cut short when a weak whimper escaped Hinata's room. Quirking an eyebrow, Hanabi faced her sister's room. She wondered what was wrong. However, just as she was about to activate her Byakugan, a thought rushed through Hanabi's head. A very disturbing thought.

_'That whimper could be one of pleasure. Her and Sasuke could be... fucking. Couldn't they? It's certainly a big possibility...'_

Hanabi's eye twitched. She didn't think she could handle another image like the one she had endured only a day or so ago. She would be scarred for the rest of her life. However... in contrast to that thought, another one floated past.

_'Or she could be in a state of desperation. She could need someone... she could need you. She could be contemplating doing something stupid. As your sister, it's your responsibility to lend a helping hand when it's needed.'_

Hanabi scowled. Damn her stupid values. But, nevertheless, they _did _have a point. Her sister _was _known to be weak, so Hanabi wouldn't put it past her to do something completely pathetic, or stupid. After all, she _was _a failure...

Holding her breath, Hanabi's eye twitched once again. She really needed to get that checked. Activating her Byakugan, Hanabi swallowed before turning her gaze towards her sister's room very slowly, her heart pounding loudly. After seeing that Hinata was indeed alone in her room, Hanabi let out her breath and focused on the sobbing girl who was sprawled out on her bed. Her face was buried in her pillow, her comforter was thrown on the floor, and her whole body was trembling as violent sobs shook through her body. Hanabi quirked her eyebrow again. This was... pathetic?

Deactivating her Byakugan, Hanabi bit her lip. Being Hinata's sister, she _did_ have a responsibility to lend a helping hand when it was needed. However, Hanabi honestly didn't consider Hinata a sister. Hell, she considered their house cat to be more of a sister. Hinata was just an unfortunate girl who needed to gain some self confidence, train her ass of until she was at least decent, and get rid of that damn stuttering that made Hanabi want to permanently stitch her sister's mouth shut. It was so annoying.

When Hanabi heard yet another whimper, she ground her teeth and rubbed her temples. She was exhausted; she was not in the mood to listen to her sister weep. It was far too troublesome. So, alas, there was only one solution - she would have to go talk to her blasted sister. Oh joy.

Leaving her room, Hanabi pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Why did her sister have to be so difficult?

Stopping in front of the door to Hinata's room, Hanabi knocked once of the wood. "Hinata, its Hanabi. Can I come in?"

"I- I wish to be alone, Hanabi," Hinata strangled voice called from the other side of the door, making Hanabi wince. "Please, just let me be."

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi opened the door. Hinata sat up and eyed her sister with a surprised expression, obviously not understanding why the young girl was not respecting her wishes. And although she read the look loud and clear, Hanabi paid no mind; she simply walked over to her sister's bed and plopped down on the end of it.

"So, what's up?" Hanabi sighed, looking at her sister's tear stricken face. "You look like shit."

Hinata did not answer, but simply looked down at her clasped hands, a few more tears running down her face. Hanabi inwardly groaned; she supposed she would have to be the one who did all the talking. What else was new?

"Hinata..." Hanabi said slowly, very carefully deciding how to choose her words. "Hinata, I know. I know about you and Sasuke."

Hinata looked up, fear etched on her face. "W-What?! How do _you _know? Oh my god, this is... this is a disaster!"

"Genius," Hanabi said nonchalantly, pointing to herself. "And why is it a disaster? And why are you crying? Would you please just tell me before I decide to strangle you?"

Looking up at her sister's threat, Hinata nodded meekly before wiping her eyes. "Sasuke-kun f-found out about me being engaged and he was... angry."

"Wait," Hanabi frowned. "You didn't tell Sasuke about your engagement to Kiba?" _Oh shit..._

"No," Hinata shook her head. "I was going to tell him t-tonight; I could never find the right time to tell him. B-But it seems that Naruto-kun got to him first."

"Naruto told him?" Hanabi raised her eyebrows. This was getting too confusing.

"Yes," Hinata sighed softly. "He and his friend, Gaara, saw me and Kiba while we were out on a d-date, and we told him. And, because he is close to Naruto-kun, it's almost obvious t-that Naruto-kun was the one who told Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Hanabi said, trying not to sound too relieved. At least now she wouldn't have to explain anything about confronting Sasuke. "Wait, and so you're crying because Sasuke got mad at you?"

Hinata nodded. "He wouldn't even let me explain. He just... yelled at me. And then he told me to leave."

"Tch," Hanabi frowned. This wasn't good. If Sasuke and Hinata weren't together, then her little leverage didn't mean shit. Then she would never get her hands on...

"I have to go somewhere," Hanabi said suddenly, standing up off the bed. "Stay here, do what you do, and wait for me, alright? I'll be back within an hour."

"What? Where are you going?" Hinata said quickly. "Wait, I don't understand..."

But Hanabi was already gone.

* * *

Scanning a worn scroll with a scowl, Sasuke's onyx eyes stared at the text, the words flitting through his brain, leaving nothing of significance behind. He couldn't focus. His mind was fuzzy, tired, and aching. Pushing the paper away from him, he leaned back on his couch and sighed. It was late; he should probably get to bed...

He froze when he sensed a familiar chakra nearby. Oh god, what was _she _doing here? Hadn't she already done enough damage?

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled, not even turning around to face the young girl who was leaning on the doorframe of the living room.

"You to take my virginity," Hanabi snapped sarcastically. "What do you think I want, dumbass? I'm here to talk about my sister."

"Hn," Sasuke feigned casualty, trying to calm his racing pulse; he had almost had an aneurism at Hanabi's weakly attempted joke. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is," Hanabi cried, slapping her head to her forehead. "Honestly, you're _soo _stupid. I don't know why anyone would call you a genius; you're a complete retard."

"And I don't know why anyone hasn't shoved a shuriken into your skull yet," Sasuke hissed back. "You're completely annoying..."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," Hanabi said monotonously, walking over towards Sasuke, who was still sitting with his back to her on the couch. Sitting down next to him, Hanabi eyed the scrolls wearily. "So, what happened?"

Sasuke, furious, turned towards the young girl and spat, "why the hell are you asking me? Why don't you ask your _sister_?" He said sister venomously, almost as if he was too disgusted to say Hinata's name.

"I already did," Hanabi sighed. "But, I wanted to get your side of the story. She usually exaggerates things. And besides, I could barely understand her. She's was all weepy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What did she tell you?"

"Naruto told you that she was engaged, she came over to talk to you, you were mad, didn't let her explain, and told her to leave. And now she's at home trying to drown herself in her own tears." Hanabi said almost robotically. "Match up to your side of the story?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned. "_You _told me, not Naruto."

"Yeah, but Hinata thinks Naruto did, and I want to keep it that way. Besides, Hinata just found out that I know about your relationship." Hanabi shrugged.

"Hn," Sasuke frowned. "I've been meaning to ask, how _did_ you find out in the first place?"

Hanabi gritted her teeth as her eye twitched for the thousandth time. "Long story. I don't want to talk about it; I ate a good dinner and I don't want to lose it."

Although her answer was vague, Sasuke got the general idea of it and turned his face away from her as a light blush crept onto his cheeks. How... awkward.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get over it," Hanabi tried to brush it off. "But, to be honest, I am not here just to ask you how you're feeling, Sasuke. I need you and my sister to get back together as soon as possible."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her. She was so... blunt. "You just want us to be together so your end of the deal will be fulfilled," Sasuke mused, looking at Hanabi sourly.

"Hmm," Hanabi contemplated with a smile. "I guess... but, honestly, that's only half of it."

"Oh?" Sasuke looked at her searchingly. "Then what's the other half?"

"I want to see my sister happy."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. This was... unexpected. "Wha... what?"

"I want to see my sister happy," Hanabi repeated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" Sasuke looked at the girl with a smirk.

"Yes," Hanabi abruptly stood up from the couch and moved towards the open window. "Because when she cries, it's fucking annoying."

"I should have known," Sasuke shook his head, the smirk still on his face.

"Yeah," Hanabi looked out the window. "But, please, will you at least try and hear her out? She's an absolute wreck."

"..." Sasuke's dark eyes met Hanabi's pale ones. After looking at each other for a long moment, Sasuke said in a low voice, "I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" Hanabi beamed. "I'll go get her; she crying in her room right now. I'll send her over, so prepare yourself." Hanabi hopped up on the window ledge. "Oh, and Sasuke, I truly _do _expect some results from our little proposition. Bye!" And with that, she jumped from the window and disappeared from sight.

"Hn," Sasuke scowled. So troublesome...

* * *

"You're... you're sure?" Hinata looked at her sister, a confused expression on her face. "How do you know—?"

"For the love of god, just trust me," Hanabi rolled her eyes. And with that she left her sister's room.

Hinata stared after her sister, her mouth still hanging open in shock. Then, changing at a fast pace, Hinata hopped out of her window and swiftly made her way to Sasuke's house, a large grin on her face.

Hanabi frowned as she watched her sister from her bedroom window. Hinata _so _owed her.

* * *

Hinata rocked from the balls of her feet to her heels while she waited for Sasuke to open the door. She was so nervous, she felt like her inside were all bent out of shape. When she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, Hinata instantly stopped her rocking and looked expectantly at the door, which swung open to reveal a very passive looking Sasuke. After staring at each other for a long moment, Sasuke stepped to the side, silently motioning her into the house.

Silence still remaining between the two, they made their way to the sitting room, took their place on separate armchairs, and looked at each other expectantly. Sucking in a deep breath, Hinata decided she would go first.

"Sasuke-kun," she said softly. "Please, allow me to explain." And when Sasuke nodded to her, she fidgeted nervously in her seat. "It is true; I have been engaged to Kiba for two weeks now. However, he is not the one I wish to wed. I love _you_, Sasuke-kun, and I always will. I did not tell you of my arrangement before because I never thought it was the right time. However, I have realized that I cannot hide my feelings any longer. I was coming to tell you tonight, but unfortunately someone else broke the news to you first. And then, after this, I am going to talk to my father about the wedding; I cannot go through with it. I... I do not know how my father will react, but it will be worth it, because I cannot see myself with anyone else but yourself." Hinata looked up at Sasuke, who was staring at her intently.

"Hinata..." Sasuke murmured before appearing at her side, pulling her into a standing position, and pressing his lips to hers. Moaning into the kiss, Hinata wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. After a long moment Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss. With his eyes still closed, he said in a breathy voice, "I forgive you." Beaming, Hinata snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent.

"Kiba doesn't know anything about us?" Sasuke asked into her hair.

"No," Hinata spoke softly. "Honestly, I am feeling rather guilty. He is sweet, but he's oblivious to it all."

"He'll understand," Sasuke whispered before scooping Hinata up in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom.

They had quite a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Hanabi raised her eyebrows when her sister walked into the kitchen the next morning, a content smile on her face. Well, actually, more like limped into the kitchen.

"You look... happy," Hanabi remarked casually as Hinata sat down at the table beside of her, an apple in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I am," Hinata replied softly. "I had a good night last night with Sasuke."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"Hanabi, what's wrong with your eye?"

"Nooothing," Hanabi slapped her hand to her eye. "Soo... any plans for today?"

Taking a sip of her coffee, Hinata said dreamily, "I am talking to father about my engagement to Kiba. I am telling him I do not want to be wed to him."

"What?" Hanabi scowled. She wasn't expecting this. And this _wouldn't_ work. Once again, if the marriage between Hinata and Kiba ended, she would lose all of her leverage. She couldn't let her sister talk to him; not yet.

"I wouldn't do that today," Hanabi said, feigning concern.

"Why not?" Hinata said, looking at her sister with a worried expression. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Hanabi frowned. "Father is in a bad mood as of late. I trained with him this morning, and it was dreadful. If I were you, I would wait until I knew father was in a good mood. After all, this _is_ a life-changing ordeal, is it not?"

Looking at her sister with wide eyes, Hinata nodded fervently. "Yes, you're right! Oh, thank you so much Hanabi! I don't know what I would do without you!" Running around the table, Hinata pulled Hanabi in for a tight hug. "I must go train now, but I will see you later! And thank you, Hanabi!" And with that Hinata dashed from the room.

Hanabi sighed. This was all getting too complicated for her taste. She needed to figure out where Kiba stood with the whole thing; he needed to find out his true feelings towards her sister.

Quickly finishing her meal, Hanabi also dashed from their dining room and changed quickly. She would go and see Kiba, and try to clarify things before she got in way over her head.

* * *

Scowling, Hanabi stared at the Inuzuka house. It... smelled like dogs. Creeping her way onto the property, she paused. She should probably scan the premises to see if they had any dogs stationed anywhere; it would be terrible for an unsuspecting Hanabi to be ripped to pieces by a dog. Activating her Byakugan, Hanabi scanned the yard. The place looked fairly empty. She wondered if anyone was home. Moving several paces towards the house, Hanabi paused. She wanted to make sure Kiba was home before she decided to knock. Scanning the houses levels, Hanabi frowned. Where was he? Oh, there he was...

Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan, her jaw going slack. Falling to the ground, both eyes twitching, Hanabi decided that someone up above was laughing at her.

However, on that very day, Hyuuga Hanabi learned two very important life lessons. The first was that she needed to be very careful when using her Byakugan.

And the second was that Inuzuka Kiba liked to take it doggy-style.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, Sasuke made his way down Konoha's almost bare streets, wondering why the hell he was seeking out Naruto at such an early time in the day. Thankfully though, he knew just where to look. When he caught sight of Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Sasuke sighed. The dobe had better be in there...

"SASUKE-TEME!!" A voice squealed, alerting Sasuke that Naruto was indeed inhabiting the ramen shop. "What are you doing here, teme?? Come to join me for some ramen, eh, Sasuke??"

Sasuke winced at the loudness of Naruto's voice; he was exhausted, and the blonde's screeching voice didn't help. "No, dobe, that's not it. I have a favor to ask."

"Favor?" Naruto frowned, slurping up the rest of the ramen before setting the bowl down with a loud bang and pushing it to join the other three. "What kinda favor, teme?"

Sasuke sighed. "You're pretty close with Gaara, right?"

* * *

Okay, just to clear up any confusion, if there is any, yes, Kiba likes men. And yes, Hanabi wants Gaara. But, I hope you guys enjoyed! So, remember to review, because it really, really motivates me and makes me think that you guys are (hopefully) liking the story so far! Thanks! :)


	6. SOUR LEMON

**Imperfections **

GUYS. HELP ME. I HAVE EXXXTREME WRITERS BLOCK. DX

seriously. i'm racking my brain desperately... trying to think of something.

but i feel kinda guilty not posting a chapter or anything, so i have decided to write just a small little lemon. nothing important at all. i apologize for this crap. it's not important, so you don't have to read or review. however, please don't grill me for it. trust me, i feel bad enough as it is... but, seriously, if you guys could help me, you don't know how much that would mean to me. i am so... lost, i guess i should say. i have ideas but they seem to be going no where. i am a loooser, i know. but i'm asking you, pleasee help. guhhh.

**disclaimer:** me no own.

* * *

**chapter 5 1/2 - speakerzblown is lame and can only produce a sour lemon. -cries-**

Sasuke bit his lip in anticipation as he waited for his lover to arrive. He glanced around his house, taking in the preparations he had made with a small sense of pride. He had decided to go all out with the decorations, you know, candles, roses, incense, low lights, and sensual music. Usually he would be against the whole "romantic" scene, but for Hinata, he was willing to shut up and deal with it. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

His heart leapt in his chest when he heard her light knock on the front door and sensed her chakra. He walked over to the door, trying to calm himself with every step he took. He had no idea why he was so nervous; it wasn't like it was their first time. Opening the door, the normally stoic Uchiha couldn't help but grin when he caught sight of the lavender-eyed girl on his doorway; she was so radiant, he couldn't resist flashing a smile, which she meekly returned. He thought she was so adorable when she blushed and shyly peered up at him through those dark lashes. No one would ever know what a tiger in the sac she was. (A/N: HAHA. couldn't resist.)

"You look beautiful," Sasuke breathed, opening the door a bit further, inviting her into the warmth of his home.

Nodding a thank you, Hinata graciously stepped inside, but stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the condition of the houses' interior. Spinning around, her wide eyes met Sasuke's. She opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. So, instead, she rushed over and crushed her lips to his, silently telling him how much it meant to her.

"I'm glad you like it," Sasuke whispered when they parted. "I wasn't sure..."

"It's perfect," she whispered back just as quietly. "You're perfect. Everything is... perfect." Her cheeks flushed at the intensity of her words. Looking into her lover's dark orbs, she saw that he felt the same way, which made her heart swell with joy. "Shall we...?"

Sasuke laughed, sensing Hinata's eagerness, which in itself made him hot for her. Grabbing her hand, he lightly pulled Hinata along as he walked to his bedroom, his heart beating loudly in his chest. It was like it was their first time all over again; that sense of not knowing what to expect, of nervousness, excitement, raw lust, and, importantly, untainted love, which had only increased since they had shared their first intimate experience. When they entered the bedroom he let go of Hinata's hand and turned to face her, his face mixed with countless emotions.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata murmured, a few tears sliding down her face. "This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sasuke room was just as lavishly decorated as the rest of the house; the best was dressed with the finest silk sheets, the room's floor, and some of the bed, was littered with velvety rose petals, candles were placed on almost every surface, and the subtle hint of incense, lilac, did not go unnoticed. Hinata couldn't help but let out a few tears. She was so overwhelmed with it all.

Moving so he was right in front of her, Sasuke leaned in and kissed away the salty tears that were lingering on her cheeks. Once they had vanished, he lightly pressed his lips to her closed eyes. When he had pulled away, Hinata opened her eyes and stared into his. She loved him. She loved him more than anything and it was clear to her that he felt the same way; it made her cry even more, which made Sasuke kiss her even more.

Finally, wiping her damp eyes and checks on her sleeve, she walked slowly towards the bed and sat on the edge, turned towards Sasuke, who was still standing by the door, and gave him a sexy smile. Feeling his body heat up, Sasuke licked his lips and also moved towards the bed, trying not to seem too excited; he didn't want to seem like some giddy little school boy, even though he totally was one. He had planned out this whole night, and he already knew what his main goal was: to give Hinata as much pleasure as possible.

Brushing the hair away from her neck, he moved in and lightly brushed his lips against her hot flesh. Even though he had barely made contact, Hinata couldn't help but let out a small whimper; the anticipation was heightening her senses, making her more sensitive than she normally was. She closed her eyes as Sasuke once again ran his lips over her pale neck. Then, finally stopping right below her ear, he placed a light kiss onto the burning flesh. Then, slowly moving up, using his tongue to leave a wet trail behind, he licked her ear, running his tongue around the outer shell and then nibbled on the lobe. Looking at her flushed cheeks, Sasuke smiled before biting down on her ear a little harder than he had been, making Hinata gasp. Then, releasing his hold on her ear, he reached forward and slowly unzipped her jacket.

It continued like this: first Sasuke would remove an article of Hinata's clothing, and then the other way around. It didn't take long before they were each naked, both pairs of ears roaming eagerly over each other's figures, darkened with lust. Then Sasuke pushed her lightly back on the bed, making sure she gently hit the bed behind her before leaning over her, one hand rest on her cheek and the other on her curvy hip. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, Sasuke then began to trail the kisses down her neck, making her eyes flutter shut in bliss. Then he moved to her chest, making sure his lips touched both of her breasts. However, he didn't stop there. He continued the kisses down her stomach until he reached her womanhood, which was already damp from his previous actions.

Hinata's head shot up when she realized his intentions. "S-Sasuke-kun," she began, but was cut off when Sasuke kissed the inside of her thigh.

"This is about you tonight, Hinata," he murmured huskily, kissing her other thigh. "There will be no noises of protest, only that of pleasure." And then he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her womanhood's lips, making Hinata gasp. As Sasuke poked his tongue through the lips and into her sex, Hinata fisted the silk sheets and threw back her head. She had no idea it could feel this good. And Sasuke seemed to know what he was doing, too. Sasuke let his tongue plunge in and out of her, every of often lightly circling her clit, making her breath hitch and pulling an enticing moan her lips.

"Sasuke-kun, p-please," Hinata fisted her hands in Sasuke's hair and pulled him up, looking into his eyes. "I need you now, Sasuke-kun. Please..."

Sasuke smirked. He knew it was only a matter of time before she could beg for him. And he could not help but happily oblige. He positioned himself over her, hooking her legs over his shoulder and placing his manhood in front of her damp entrance.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked huskily, although he already knew the reply. And when Hinata responded with an eager nod, he thrust his hips forward, impaling Hinata with his cock and bringing them both into a world of bliss. He stayed there for a second or two, not moving, but merely lingering in the wholeness he felt while inside of her; he felt more connected to her than ever when they were like this. It was like they were one, and that's how Sasuke wanted it to be. He wanted to be one with the beautiful woman below him. Finally snapping out of his daze when Hinata moved below him, Sasuke began to thrust into her heat, rocking back and forth and meeting her bucking movements with his own. Their lips met, their pace quickened, and their coils tightened. Sweat slicked bodies moved in unison, in perfect harmony. They moaned their lover's name in bliss. They were so close.

They were one.

* * *

ummm... yeaaa, sorry. i kinda half-assed it. i wrote it all in one sitting. gosh, i'm such a stupid head. i apologize. i won't even ask you guys to review about this. just, if at all possible, help me with ideas. god knows you probably have better thoughts than i do. - gets slapped for being such a rambling emotional douche bag - hah. umm, yeeeeeah... i'm done.


	7. Tension

hiashi

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**- Oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC, and **NEW **warning - boyxboy. yummm. hehe. :3

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ - **Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for the sour lemon I produced last chapter, if you want to call it a chapter. I've just been slightly overwhelmed lately. School starts in less than one week. -cries- So, that being said, I've decided to get my butt moving and see if I can potentially get somewhere with this fic before school starts. Wish me luck. And, that being said, I need your support and participation! If you like this fic, tell me via review. The more you review, the faster I write. It's a proven fact! But, anyways, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

**TO REVIEWERS - **Thanks to any and all of you guys who reviewed with an idea. All of them helped, and we're really appreciated! :D Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Tension  
**

Hinata paced her room nervously, butterflies in her stomach. She was going to do it; she was going to confront her Father about marriage to Kiba. How she did not wish to go through with it. How she did not love him. How she loved Uchiha Sasuke, and how she wish to be wed to him instead. And, she had decided, she would get through the entire confrontation while maintaining consciousness, and then leave with her head held high. Well, maybe her head wouldn't be held necessarily high, but she would walk of there. It was predetermined, and she would be damned if it didn't happen. It would happen; she would get her point across.

With a huff of defiance and determination, Hinata strode towards the door, her whole entire body simply glowing with confidence and courage. She loved Sasuke, and it would all be worth it. It was her life, not her Father's, so she had every right to say who she did and did not want to marry. As she stomped towards her Father's private office, these thoughts of being liberated drifted through her head. However, all thoughts vanished when she reached the heavy, closed door; she suddenly felt very small. But, she couldn't back down. She had made it this far; there was no turning back.

Knocking lightly on the door, Hinata pressed her ears to the wood and heard her Father murmured something of an "enter", informing her that it was alright to come in. She did just that. Slowly and hesitantly, of course, because she was, after all, Hyuuga Hinata. She wasn't that confident, despite whatever she might have been feeling previously before she had decided to actually come before her Father.

She looked at the man who was sitting on a cushion, the table in front on him littered with scrolls. His brow was furrowed and he looked like he was in deep concentration. Hinata felt a bit guilty disrupting him.

"What do you need," Hiashi asked somberly, looking up at his eldest daughter, a stern look inhabiting his old, worn face.

"I -I," Hinata stammered, kneeling before him and hanging her head. "I w-wish to speak to y-you about the wedding engagement." She felt like she couldn't breathe under the scrutinizing eye of her Father.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows curiously. "And what of it?"

"I..." She bit her lip. She had to be strong; for Sasuke, she _had _to be strong. "I d-do not wish t-to wed Kiba-kun, Father."

She noticed her Father's eyes harden considerably, and saw the small, vicious smirk that her father didn't even have enough tact to try and hide.

"And what makes you think you have any say in this?"

* * *

"No. Not possible," Sasuke said with as much finality as he could. But he could see that it was getting him no where by the blank stares he was getting in return from the council.

"Your demands are ludicrius," he pressed desperately.

"I disagree," the old council woman said evenly. "It is the least you can do, after all of the hell you put the village through."

That cut Sasuke like a knife. Every word she spoke had a very high degree of truth. But still...

"Sasuke, it is the best decision. Although you may not particularly like it, think of the village. You are a shinobi; you are required to make necessary sacrifices."

Sasuke sighed and put his head in his hands. This was absolute bull shit.

"I agree," the council woman said, nodding approvingly at Tsunade, who, also she had agreed, was looking rather hesitant. Turning to Sasuke, the old woman pursed her lips. "Konoha needs more Sharingan wielders, Uchiha Sasuke, and I am certain there are many young woman who are very interested." She stood up, and Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at how well she pulled off the 'finality' act he had desperately attempted earlier. "The more, the better."

"Jesus," Sasuke whispered into his hands at her words.

He just hoped Hinata would understand.

* * *

"I still do not see the point of this 'date' you're sending me out on," the Kazekage deadpanned, staring intently at the fox-boy who had been trying his best to explain why she was going to meet a young girl at a restaurant.

"Because it's good for you," Naruto beamed at his red-haired friend. "You need to get out and meet people. I mean, she wants to meet you, so why not just go and give it chance?"

"Because it's pointless," Gaara said again, clearly not understanding.

"Well, you're going," Naruto said firmly. "Here, I'll even walk you -"

"I can walk myself," Gaara sighed.

"O-Of course you can," Naruto laughed nervously. "Um, then I guess I'll see you when you get back?"

"..." Gaara didn't say anything, but simply walked out of the room, a very unpleasant scowl on his face.

Naruto slapped his hand to his forehead. He sure hoped Hanabi knew what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Hanabi tucked her hair behind her ears nervously as she made her way towards the restaurant she was rendezvousing at with Gaara. She had finally gotten her wish, but now she wasn't so sure it was what she wanted. She was so nervous, she couldn't even think. All of her witty remarks and genius traits seemed to have left her with nothing but her nervousness and uncertainty. But she really didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that Gaara had a fucked up past, he had (kinda) worked past it, was now the Kazekage, was loved by (majority) of Suna, and was hot as hell. She could deal with it. Well, she hoped.

"Hanabi?" A boy's voice yelled.

Hanabi paused, curious as to who would be calling out her name; she had been exempted from any missions for the night, she had only one really close friend who would be calling out her name, and as far as she knew, her friend didn't sound like that.

"Konohamaru?" Hanabi frowned when the boy reached her side. "What do you want?"

The boy shrugged and looked Hanabi up and down, a frown on his face. "You're going somewhere nice?"

"I have a date," Hanabi said lamely, too nervous to dish out any clever words. "Why?"

"You look..." He trailed off, an unreadable expression on his face.

Hanabi widened her eyes. "Oh crap, I look okay, right? I mean, this isn't too -"

"No, no, it was a compliment trail-off," the boy assured her quickly, startled at her sudden questioning. "I was going to say that you look very... beautiful."

Hanabi cleared her throat, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Thank you, Konohamaru. That's very nice of you."

He nodded. "Well, I'll see you around then. Have fun on your... date." He sounded almost sarcastic.

"Uh, thanks?" Hanabi cocked her head to the side, watching intently as the boy walked away. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he looked almost... jealous. Shaking her head of the thought, Hanabi smiled. Konohamaru wasn't one to be jealous. He did just find in the dating department. In fact, once he had ditched the scarf, she thought he had become rather cute. Although, of course, she would _never _say that out loud.

She clenched her fist when she noticed she was standing out outside of their restaurant. Well, it was now or never...

* * *

Kiba laid tangled in his lover's sheets, enjoying the closeness they were sharing, just snuggled up together in bed.

"I'm gonna have to tell her soon though," Kiba said stifling a yawn. Snuggling deeper into Shino's chest, Kiba sighed. "I feel guilty."

"Mmm," Shino hummed thoughtfully.

"But, honestly, I don't think she's that into it either," Kiba sighed again. "I don't know. It's all too complicated."

"Things will work out," Shino assured Kiba gently. "They always do."

* * *

Okay, so I really apologize about the shortness of the chapter. I kinda wrote it in like, one or so hours, so it's shit. And I'm sorry. But, hey, some things are happening, aren't they? And you might be a little confused with some things, so don't hesitate to ask. Oh, and also...

Gaara or Konohamaru?

You tell me. And review. And make me happy forever. Like I said, the more you review, the faster I write.

It's a fact! :)

Haha. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!

* * *


	8. Consensus

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**- Oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ - **Wow, I feel like such a jerk. It's been forever since I've updated this fic. DX And I even had the nerve to write and finish another fic. Sheesh. I suck. But, anyways, I've been thinking that I'm gonna try and bring this fic to close hopefully very soon! Because I know that if I attempt to make it any longer, it won't get finished. So I will probably only have a few more looong chapters that fit in everything that needs to be covered. And yes, there will be a lemon or two. :3 Haha.

And LMAO, I totally noticed that there is a random "haishi" at the beginning of last chapter. I've decided to keep it though. I don't even know why, but I just think it's kinda funny. XD

Oh, and I just wanted to tell you that Celine Dion is an evil, evil woman who uses her voice to brainwash you into listening to her music all the time. And makes you enjoy it too. So watch out. She's coming for you next! 0.0 JK. I don't know why I said that. Weird mood, I suppose.

And, one last note! My friend **eithy **has a fic called **Deiectus**, and I really suggest you check it out. She's a fabulous writer. The fic is Kakashi x Kabuto. It's really well written, so I'd advise you check it out. I've had the pleasure of hearing all about it because she's the bomb, and it's wicked. XD

So, sadly, this chapter is short. :( And it's... I don't know. Not as well put together as I had hoped, but at least I'm making progress. So, anyways, since this fic is drawing to a close shortly, I'm letting you know that if you have any ideas you want to see before I end this fic, tell me now or forever hold your peace! All suggestions are welcomed! :)

Well, thanks, and I hope you enjoy. And stay tuned for the next update when is... I don't when. DX But I will try my best! :D

**TO REVIEWERS - **Reviews are the jelly to my peanut butter, the mac to my cheese, and so on. Basically, they're a necessity. And, like I frequently mention, they seriously motivate me. When you don't review, it makes me think you're not interested, where if you DO, it makes me think I have a vaster audience, and therefore I write faster in a pathetic attempt to please the readers! Does my logic make sense? I sure hope so. Heh. XD But, anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 -** **Consensus**

The two sat across from each other, their eyes locked in an intense stare, neither speaking. When Hinata shifted in her seat, Sasuke grit his teeth; the silence was unnerving.

"What are you thinking?" He asked curiously, leaning forward slightly.

"I..." Hinata began. "I'm thinking that this whole relationship is a disaster..."

Sasuke felt his heart break painfully.

"...that needs to be salvaged at any cost. We can't lose what we have, Sasuke-kun. It's too special; despite what the council and my father says, we're going to be together."

Sasuke felt his heart quickly mend and then swell with joy and her courageous words. He smiled at her, which she shyly returned. He loved when she showed the feisty side of her; it made him hot, and made him fall even more in love with her. If that was even possible...

"I agree," Sasuke breathed, sighing deeply. "But what about all of the complications? The council, your father, and, of course, Kiba..."

Hinata closed her eyes wearily. Of course, how could she have forgotten about Kiba, her _fiancé_? She knew she had to talk to him about everything, but she didn't know what to say. How could she word something so delicate in a tactful way, when it was hard for her to even speak full sentences?! Despite popular belief, Kiba, although he outwardly tried to act tough, still had feelings, and would get wounded by rejection as much as the next person. However, if she didn't decide what to do or how to tell him soon, time would decide for her, which could be disastrous. And she didn't think she could bear anymore disasters; she was already in over her head.

Sasuke, noticing the tenseness that came over Hinata at Kiba's name, frowned at her. "Hinata, we're going to have to tell him."

"I am aware of that," Hinata bit out, her eyes still closed. "I just... don't know what to say to him. Sasuke-kun, what if I break his heart?"

Pausing thoughtfully at her question, Sasuke sighed. "But when you put it that way, you're either going to be breaking his heart... or mine."

Horrified, Hinata opened her eyes and gasped at Sasuke. "No, Sasuke-kun, I would never... I mean, I couldn't do that... I love you."

Sasuke nodded. "I know that, Hinata. I do. But we need to tell Kiba about this; don't you think you would break his heart even more if he found out some other way rather than you telling him? Or if you dragged this out and he became even more attached, it would be harder on the both of you."

Hinata swallowed. As much as she hated to admit it, Sasuke was right; he was right about everything.

"I'll talk to him then," Hinata said quietly. "I think I should talk to him alone."

"I think that's the best idea," Sasuke agreed. "But... now we need to discuss the issue about the council," he spat nastily with a grimace as that word left his mouth, almost as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Hinata bit her lip, blushing. "What about it? I already know what they want."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Well, yes, but I need to know what you want me to do -"

"You're not sleeping with anyone," Hinata said firmly, not looking Sasuke in the eye. "I would prefer if you didn't, I mean to say," she corrected herself quickly, eyeing Sasuke's frown timidly. "I didn't mean to -"

"Hinata," Sasuke interrupted. "I asked for your input because I wanted it. I wanted to know what you think."

Hinata nodded, still blushing. "I don't want you or your, um, sperm near any other woman. It's mine."

Sasuke stared morosely at Hinata for a long moment. Then he did what Hinata least expected; he burst out laughing.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata gaped. "You're laughing... and about _this _of all things?"

Sasuke's laugh died down to a light chuckle and he shook his head, giving her an uncharacteristically warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You were just very cute when you said that." Sasuke mentally smacked himself. Since when did he use the word "cute" so easily?

"But what are we going to do, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata anxiously fisted her hands in her baggy pants. "The council said that they wanted you to produce offspring, not engage yourself in a complicated relationship."

Running a hand through his dark hair, Sasuke frowned. "Well... I've been thinking."

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "About?"

Sasuke scowled. "See, according to the council, you're off-limits. You're engaged to Kiba."

"Right..." Hinata frowned. She didn't see where he was going with this.

Licking his dry lips, Sasuke sighed. "If you and I produced an heir, they would be very powerful... very powerful. The council thinks you're off-limits. What if..." He trailed off, but Hinata knew where he was going.

"I might work," Hinata bit her lip. "Do you think they will listen? What if they don't? I mean, also, what about my father?"

"Well, we need to talk to Kiba first," Sasuke stated firmly.

"Right," Hinata agreed.

* * *

Hanabi scowled at her reflection from the high bridge as it glared back at her from the still water below. Why the hell did the opposite sex have to be so damn _stupid_? Honestly, she had enough pig-headedness from her two teammates; she really didn't need anyone else contributing to the fund. Lately, however, the list seemed to be growing. First there was Sasuke, and then Kiba and Shino (Hanabi twitched slightly), and, now, Gaara. Were there any decent males out there? Her date with Gaara proved to be an absolute waste of time. So, naturally, Hanabi did what any smart girl would do. She, tactfully, told Gaara that she didn't think that their date was going too well. Then, however, when she was about to open her mouth to suggest they get together for something more interesting than dinner, Gaara told her that he felt exactly the same way and that he wasn't interested. Then Hanabi left in a huff. Boys were so stupid... She needed... a man.

"Hanabi?" A voice interrupted Hanabi's thoughts. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a date?"

She turned to see Konohamaru leaning on the railing across from her. Raising her eyebrows at him, she also leaned back on the rail behind her, and shot him a coolly annoyed look, trying to non-verbally tell him she wanted to be left alone. However, Konohamaru didn't seem to catch her drift, for he continued to press.

"Didn't you have a date?" He asked again. "What happened?"

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi shrugged. "To be honest, not much. My date with Gaara sucked."

Konohamaru's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. "G... Gaara of the Sand? Gaara the _Kazekage_?"

"Do you know any others named Gaara?" Hanabi snapped. "Yes, idiot, that one."

"Oh," Konohamaru frowned, looking as if he was debating whether or not to ask a question. "Hey, Hanabi..."

"What now?" She looked at him irritably; he was being even more annoying than usual.

"Eh... don't get mad at me for asking this, but, why didn't your date work?" He looked at her, almost as if he was expecting her to lash out and punch him.

Hanabi gave him a small smile, to which he widened his eyes. "I'm not sure exactly. I just could tell he wasn't interested, and then he even told me he wasn't interested..."

"How?" Konohamaru frowned. "I mean, before he told you?"

Hanabi shrugged. "Well, you look for the signs. And if he doesn't show them, then he's not interested."

"Signs?" The boy cocked his head to the side. "What kinda signs?"

Hanabi frowned. "Well, let's see... um, well, firstly, he acts interested in the conversation. You know, you're not always the one asking questions and bring up topics and stuff."

Konohamaru nodded, urging her to continue.

"Um, and then... well, body language. That's another big sign."

"Like what? You mean like, kissing and stuff?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "No, not just kissing. That comes later. I'm talking about looking you in the eyes, leaning towards you, touching you in discrete, yet affectionate, ways."

Konohamru was silent for a moment before walking forward. Hanabi scowled, watching him warily as he approached her slowly. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry your date didn't work out..."

Hanabi widened her eyes, a smirk tugging on her lips. Did Konohamaru actually listen to what she was saying? And why was he making moves on her?

"Thanks," Hanabi sighed. "You know, it's nice that you actually listened to what I was saying. If you paid this much attention in other areas of your life, you could be fairly intelligent."

Konohamaru withdrew his hand from her shoulder angrily. "Wha...What is that supposed to mean?"

Hanabi shrugged. "Exactly what you think it means, I guess. I wasn't trying to be cryptic or anything. I'm just saying that you can be fairly bright when you actually apply yourself."

"That's harsh. Just because I'm not a Jounin," Konohamaru huffed. "And what makes you say this all out of the blue?"

"Not out of the blue," Hanabi corrected sagely. "You listened when I was talking about the signs and stuff, and you correctly incorporated them into the given situation."

Konohamaru flushed. "Yeah, well, now I'm beginning to regret it."

Hanabi laughed. "No, it's alright. I was just joking."

_'Well, kind of...' _Hanabi mused snootily as an afterthought.

Konohamaru looked at her with a goofy grin. "So then, what are you doing now? Planning on standing on the bridge all night?"

Hanabi snorted. "Well, actually, as tempting as that sounds, I was planning on heading home. I mean, there's not anything to do here anymore."

"... Want to get dessert?"

Hanabi stared at him with wide eyes. "De... dessert?"

"Yeah, you know," Konohamaru shrugged. "Like... _dessert_..."

"Tch. I know what dessert is," Hanabi rolled her eyes. "But, um, you mean, like... a date?"

Konohamaru raised his eyebrows before shooting her a suggestive grin. "Well, Hanabi, I never thought that you were the type of girl who would be so forward. But, if you insist, I would love to go on a date with you."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "Bastard."

"I was just joking," Konohamaru gave her a cheeky grin, to which Hanabi reluctantly returned.

"So," Konohamaru held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Hanabi looked at his arm, a smile tugging at her lips.

"We shall."

* * *

Hinata breathed in nervously before knocking lightly on the Inuzuka's door. After many long and painful discussions with Sasuke, Hinata finally decided to suck it up and go talk to Kiba, since it inevitably had to be done, and she might as well get it out of the way as soon as possible since it appeared to be the biggest obstacle.

When she heard movement behind the door, her face flushed, and she felt her heart pound dangerously fast in her chest.

_'...it's for Sasuke-kun, it's for Sasuke-kun, it's for Sasuke-kun...'_

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba looked at Hinata with a confused expression.

"K-Kiba-kun," Hinata squeaked out, her eyes wide. "Um... h-hi."

Kiba raised his eyebrows at the fidgeting girl that stood before him. "... Hi. Uh... want to come in?"

Hinata nodded, and quickly stepped inside when he opened the door for her, silently willing herself to calm down.

"Want some tea?" Kiba offered politely, scratching his head sheepishly. Hinata could tell her visit was making the boy slightly uncomfortable, so she aptly decided that she wouldn't draw it out longer than it had to be; she thought it would be easier on both of them.

"No t-thank you, Kiba-kun," she declined softly. She looked up into his determinedly. She had to say it; for Sasuke-kun! "I w-wanted to talk w-with you about t-the we-wedding."

Kiba frowned. "Alright... what about it?"

Hinata blushed and looked at her feet. "I... I... I don't t-think I can g-go through w-with it!" That's all the dark haired girl got out before collapsing into a fit of tears. "T-This is all just a huge m-mess! I a-always do what m-my father says, b-but I can't this t-time, Kiba-kun! I j-just can't! I l-love Sasuke-kun, but w-when I tried t-to talk to my f-father he said that I d-didn't have a s-say. But you h-have to understand! I can't l-live without him, Kiba-kun. I'm s-so sorry, but I c-cannot marry you. I f-feel like a h-horrible person, b-because if you wanted t-to go through w-with --"

Hinata was silenced when Kiba pulled the crying girl into a tight hug. Hinata buried her face in the crook of his neck as he uncharacteristically made soothing hushing sounds and gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan," Kiba consoled Hinata comfortingly. "Don't worry; you're not hurting my feelings. Believe it or not, I feel the same way you do." He shot the girl a toothy smile.

"You... l-love Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked slowly, her watery eyes filled with misunderstanding.

"What? No, no, not what I meant," Kiba laughed kindheartedly. "No, what I'm saying is that I love you like a sister, and I think that's about as far as my love will ever go. You're an amazing woman, Hinata-chan, but, as you've pointed out, your heart belongs to Sasuke, and, as for me, my heart also belongs to another, so I believe that this is the best possible solution."

Hinata nodded before shedding more tears. "Oh K-Kiba-kun, t-thank you."

Kiba nodded, pulling the girl in for another consoling hug.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

* * *

Aw, Kiba is so nice. :) What an understand young lad. But, next chapter! Hinata will confront her father! Oh no! And Sasuke will approach the council with his proposition! Oh my! And Hanabi will have sex with Konohamaru! ...wait, what? No, JK. XD Haha, well, um... review? :D And, until next time! Je ne!


	9. Revelations

**Imperfections** - Lemony **NON**- Oneshot, Sasuke&Hinata

**Rated** - M

**Warnings** - Lemon, Language, Slight OOC

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**PLEASE READ - **Yo! Well, finally got the chapter out. Hmm, stuff happens. lol. I dunno what else. Enjoy! OH, and there's a tiny lemon! :3 thought you guys deserved one! ;) haha.

Haha, oh yeah, i changed my pen name. Dunno why. lol. but yeah. heh. -_-"

**~ AND OH EM GEE!!!** I just have to tell you guys: the other night I was at a concert, and I looked to the right of me and I was like "HOLY SHIT!!!" and there was a guy who looked EXACTLY like Gaara would, only with street clothes, black hair, and a couple piercing. He EVEN had the badass attitude going on!!! Like, the music was playing and he was just standing there with his arms crossed and his hood from his hoodie up. I was like -OMG DROOOL!!!- Hahaha. But, despite the urge to rape him, I refrained. DX but I was just curious if I am the only one who sees people out there who resemble Naruto characters and like, want to steal them and take advantage of them?? XD Haha. But seriously... just let me know that I'm NOT crazy!! :P lol. I'm beginning to think I am... DX

**TO REVIEWERS - **I LOVE YOU GUYS. and keep it up! Oh, and i was TWO (yes, only two) away from 100 reviews, and i was like "i should wait..." but then i was like "that's bitchy" so I posted this chapter! reward me w/ reviews! :D

But, anyways... enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Revelations**

As Hinata looked deep into her father's eyes that, despite their undeniable similarities, looked so much different, she felt her chest tighten painfully and her palms sweat. Thankfully she had been able to remain conscious long enough to splutter out her long, prepared explanation to her father, but now, as she was waiting patiently for his greatly anticipated response, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to wait; the uncomfortable silence was making her even more on edge.

His pale eyes were cast thoughtfully upward, and his forehead creased with deep worry lines. Hinata didn't know what to make of it; her father was almost always unreadable.

"Hm..." Hiashi hummed after a long, drawn out minute. Looking his fidgeting daughter in the eyes, he sighed. "I admit I am mildly taken aback by the courage you presented while speaking with me. Although, that does not mean I am content with the things you say."

Hinata remained silent, so he continued.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you said." He furrowed his brow. "A very unlikely candidate for you. I would expect him to want someone who wouldn't be such a great... burden." Hinata felt tears fill her eyes, but refused to let them fall. "And you are certain this boy is as interested as you are?"

"Y-Yes, father," Hinata said breathlessly.

Hiashi nodded to himself. "However, this complicates things, you know. The Inuzuka clan will have to notified, and I do not know if that will go over smoothly. You must speak with the boy, Kiba, before I make my final decision."

"I a-already have," Hinata squeaked quickly, not meeting her father's harsh glare.

Hiashi looked slightly taken aback. "I see. I'm assuming that the feelings were mutual then, since you are before me?"

Hinata nodded.

"I see," the aging man said again. "I need to speak with Uchiha Sasuke, as I'm presuming you already know."

"Y-Yes, that is e-expected," Hinata agreed solemnly.

"Very well," Hiashi said curtly. "Will that be all, then?"

Hinata furrowed her brow. "W-Wait, so you're saying I can m-marry Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I did not say that," her father corrected her sharply. "I must speak with the Uchiha boy first, and then I will make my final decision. I am assuming you already know my reasoning behind being wary of that boy."

Hinata flushed. "He's a good man, f-father."

"I'll arrive at that conclusion on my own," Hiashi said strictly, eyeing his daughter. "Is that all?"

Hinata hung her head. "Yes, f-father."

"Good," Hiashi said firmly, dismissing his eldest daughter with a careless wave of his hand.

Hinata lowered her head in a shallow bow before silently slipping out of her father's study, her face contorted with worry.

* * *

Sasuke scowled at the Hokage, who was easily returning the expression.

"So," Tsunade leaned forward on her desk and gazed warily at the boy in front of her. "Let me get this straight. Instead of impregnating more than one woman to revive your clan, you want to only impregnate Hyuuga Hinata?"

"That's correct," Sasuke spoke slowly.

"And this is because?"

"I am in love with her," Sasuke said bluntly, his expression not faltering when Tsunade's jaw dropped almost comically.

"You're… in love… with Hyuuga Hinata?"

"That's correct," Sasuke affirmed again, twitching slightly. This was beginning to be a pain.

"I see," Tsunade sighed thoughtfully, massaging her temples. "And you're thinking that, because both your and Hinata's eye techniques are so impressive…"

"We will have very powerful offspring, yes," Sasuke nodded.

"That makes sense," Tsunade hummed. "However, I don't know whether or not the council will take this into consideration, Sasuke. When the council make up their minds, it's usually final. However, what you're saying does have a point."

"I know," Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "And I'm hoping that they will see the logic with this solution."

Tsunade nodded. "But don't get too hopeful."

Sasuke shook his head and sighed deeply. "No, I never do."

Tsunade shot him a long, searching look before reclining back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Very well, Sasuke, I will approach the council with this proposition, and see what they think of it. Then, when they've made up their minds, I'll come and alert you as soon as I can."

Sasuke inclined his head, "thank you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade didn't respond, but watched Sasuke thoughtfully as he gave her one last look, and then vanished from sight. Tsunade began to massage her temples again; she really needed some sake.

* * *

"Hey, did you that it can live for nine days after getting its head chopped off?" Hanabi asked, squatting down and looking at the large cockroach thoughtfully. "Seriously, isn't that fascinating?"

Konohamaru raised his eyebrows and snorted. "I don't even want to know how you know that…"

Hanabi scowled up at the boy. "Well excuse me for being well diversified in my knowledge."

Konohamaru let out a short laugh before holding out his hand, which Hanabi reluctantly took, and pulling the frowning girl to her feet.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You're just sensitive."

"Am not!" Hanabi snapped, kicking at a stone that way lying on the ground.

Konohamaru grinned cheekily. "Yeah, if you say so."

"I'm not sensitive," Hanabi repeated angrily. "I just don't take crap from anyone."

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi for a long moment before reaching out and grabbing her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Hanabi widened her eyes at his actions and shot him a confused look, to which Konohamaru just grinned.

"Konohamaru…?" Hanabi began slowly.

"Come on," the boy interrupted her with a smile. "Let's go get something to eat." And with a chipper expression, he began pulling her away from the edge of the forest they had been lingering by.

Nodding, Hanabi cleared her suddenly dry throat and walked beside Konohamaru, trying not to draw attention to the blush that was currently staining her cheeks. And, despite the fact that she was terribly embarrassed, she couldn't help but think that she could get very used to it.

* * *

Kiba stretched his hands far above his head and let out a loud yawn. Blinking over at Shino, who was walking silently next to him, he sighed.

"What are we gonna say to the bastard?" Kiba asked, thoughtfully cocking his head to the side. "I don't wanna say anything that will get Hinata-chan upset."

"We'll tell him exactly how we feel," Shino said passively.

"That if he ever hurts Hinata-chan we'll kill him in the most painful way possible?" Kiba asked skeptically. "Hinata-chan wouldn't like that, right?"

"Yes, but it's honest," Shino mused softly. "We need him to understand how serious we are about him hurting her."

Kiba nodded. "That bastard better not hurt her. Seriously, you should have seen her, though, Shino. She's so completely head over heels in love with him, it's almost scary."

Shino sighed. "To be honest, I did not expect this. I thought she was still in love with Uzumaki Naruto."

"Same," Kiba agreed, scratching his head. "It's just weird, huh?"

Shino shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it."

Kiba scowled. "Right…"

Both Kiba and Shino fell silent when they realized they had reached their destination: training ground 3, where Uchiha Sasuke just happened to be training by himself. How ironic. (A/N – how ironic indeed.)

The two boys shot each other a weary look – or more like Kiba looked at Shino, who didn't show any emotion behind his dark, mysterious glasses – and slowly started onto the grass, walking towards the training boy.

After retrieving a shuriken Sasuke had imbedded deep within the center of the target, he looked over his shoulder and inwardly cursed when he saw both Hinata's teammates walking over to him with serious expressions.

Placing the shuriken back in its holder and wiping his hands on his dark shorts, Sasuke blinked passively and waited until both boys were standing in front of him, neither one speaking.

"… What do you want?" Sasuke said shortly, slightly irritated at the fact that his training was being cut short and being replaced by a stupid staring contest. This would never do; staring deep into another man's eyes wouldn't make Sasuke any stronger. (A/N – you sure, sasu-kun?)

"Don't be a bastard," Kiba snarled, bearing his fangs.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Right. Anything else?"

Kiba was about to make another snide remark, but was stopped when Shino gently placed his had on his shoulder.

"As I am sure you are aware of, Sasuke, we're here to speak with you about Hinata-chan."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I've figured that much out by myself."

Shino looked at Sasuke a long moment before saying slowly, "if you ever hurt her, Uchiha Sasuke, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sasuke didn't reply; he merely stared at the bespectacled man before him. That was… unexpected. He would have never thought that Aburame Shino would give him a death threat. But hey, always expect the unexpected, right?

When Sasuke noticed that the two boys were waiting for a response, he let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have no intention of hurting her," Sasuke reassured them grudgingly; this was quickly becoming annoying. "My feelings for her are genuine, as are her feelings for me."

Shino nodded before asking something that made Sasuke completely recoil.

"You're sexually intimate with her, then?"

'_What the hell?_' Sasuke inwardly mused. How was that any of his business? Honestly, that was just… weird.

"…" Sasuke cleared his throat. "… Why do you need to know?"

"Just answer the damn question, Uchiha," Kiba growled angrily.

Sasuke scowled. "Fine. Yes. Yes, I am."

Shino nodded thoughtfully while Kiba visibly cringed.

"You asked, so I answered," Sasuke said, cocking his eyebrow at Kiba. "No need to be immature about it. You're probably just resentful because you're still a virgin." Once that last sentence came out of his mouth, Sasuke stopped and widened his eyes. That was so uncharacteristic of him, it was almost upsetting. Since when did Sasuke openly tease other males, besides Naruto, about their virginity?

Kiba was gaping at Sasuke, his face red. "No, bastard, I'll have you know I am _not_ a virgin!"

Sasuke scowled. Since Kiba insisted on retaliating, Sasuke might as well play that game too, right? "Screwing a dog doesn't count, Inuzuka."

Kiba's eyes widened furiously. "Y-You motherfucking bastard! I am gonna fucking kill—"

"Kiba," Shino interrupted the fuming boy, firmly grasping his forearm and preventing him from lunging at Sasuke. "Ignore it."

Kiba looked incredulously at Shino.

"But he said I screwed a dog—"

"I heard him."

"—and he's a bastard—"

"I am aware of that."

"—and he deserves to get his ass kicked—"

"I agree."

"—and he pisses me off!"

"I can see that."

"B-But he deserves—"

"I know."

Sasuke just stared at the two go back and forth, his eye almost twitching. What. The. Fuck?

"Wow, you two go back and forth like an old married couple," Sasuke said, raising his eyebrows.

Neither Kiba nor Shino said anything. They simply avoid Sasuke's eyes, and refused to look at each other.

Sasuke widened his eyes in both realization and mortification. "Wait, are you two… _together_?"

When neither Kiba nor Sasuke spoke, Sasuke outwardly gaped, completely forgetting to remain his stoic self.

"Is that why you're not a virgin?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah."

When a slight involuntary shiver ran down Sasuke's spine, Kiba grinned smugly.

"You asked, I answered."

"Hn," Sasuke glowered. "Does Hinata know?"

"No," Shino said quickly. "And she won't."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Right."

"And if she does find out, we'll know who to kill," Kiba said, crossing his arms.

Sasuke almost, key word being almost, gaped. That was the second time in five minutes he had received a seemingly serious death threat from a member of Team 8.

"I won't tell her," Sasuke glared back at Kiba.

"Good," Shino said after a long, awkward silence. "Then, we will be going."

Sasuke looked at the pair incredulously. "You came out here to threaten me?"

"We're serious about you hurting Hinata-chan," Kiba told him, furrowing his brow. "She's like a sister to us, and we're just watching out for her."

Sasuke nodded.

"Take care of her, Uchiha Sasuke," Shino said in a low voice. "She's probably the best thing that will ever happen to you."

Sasuke watched in silence at the two boys walked away from him, inwardly musing about how he doubted there were ever truer words stated.

* * *

Hinata widened her eyes when Sasuke finished talking.

"I'm so s-sorry about them, Sasuke-kun," Hinata blushed. "They're just very overprotective of me…"

"I don't blame them," Sasuke murmured, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Hinata's forehead.

Hinata smiled.

"However, that's wonderful about your Father," Sasuke smiled into Hinata's soft hair, lazily running a finger down Hinata's side, tracing her feminine curves and sending a shiver down her spine. "He wants me to discuss things with me, you said?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata nodded, squirming under Sasuke's touch. "As soon as possible, too."

"Hn," Sasuke leaned in and met Hinata's soft, pink lips, his tongue quickly invading her mouth as she eagerly opened her mouth for her.

"I've missed you," Sasuke buried his head into Hinata's neck as soon as they broke apart.

Hinata let out a small moan when Sasuke began sucking and nipping at her neck.

"I've m-missed you too," Hinata replied breathlessly. She brought Sasuke's head back up to her mouth and once again kissed him deeply. Sasuke gently moved his hands down her waist and to her backside, which he lightly squeezed, making her jump.

"I think we need to make up for lost time, don't you?" Sasuke said suggestively, looking deep into Hinata's pale eyes.

"I agree," she said softly, also peering back into his dark orbs.

Smiling, Sasuke quickly moved them to his bedroom, where he gently set her on the sheets before impatiently pulling off his shirt; Hinata quickly followed suit, which left them both naked on his bed.

When Sasuke's eyes roamed over Hinata's exposed figure, the girl couldn't help but blush and self-consciously cover her chest and cross her legs.

"No, don't do that," Sasuke whispered. "You're beautiful; don't hide anything. You're perfect, completely perfect." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her petal-soft lips. "And you're all mine…"

Hinata moaned in agreement as Sasuke quickly attached himself to her neck, sucking on her pulse. She shuddered as his hands found their way to her chest, and began playing indolently with her nipples, making her arch her back in pleasure.

"Sasuke…kun…" Hinata whined, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him off of her. "Can't… wait. Please, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke chuckled, and obediently slipped one finger into her heat. (A/N – our boy sasuke is sooo whipped, bahaha) Hinata bucked against his hand as he quickly added another finger; he thought he would at least try and be considerate to the fact that Hinata "couldn't wait". Besides, his dick _was_ beginning to become rather uncomfortable…

"I'm ready," Hinata panted, her eyes tightly closed. "Please, Sasuke-kun."

"Of course," Sasuke covered Hinata's mouth with his own as he quickly thrust into her center, hissing against Hinata's lips at the tightness; it really _had_ been too long.

Moving her hips up to meet his invigorating thrusts, Hinata dug her nails into his pale back, drawing blood. (A/N – oh snap!)

"Nghh," Sasuke gasped at the sensation that shot down his back.

"Did … I … hurt … you?" Hinata panted between thrusts.

"No," Sasuke replied, breathlessly. "Felt … so … good. Do it… again." (A/N – sasuke is _totally_ a kinky masochist!)

Hinata eagerly obliged, raking her nails down his back again, making Sasuke hiss, out of pleasurable pain or painful pleasure Hinata didn't know, but she loved seeing the famous 'Uchiha Sasuke' in such a flustered, vulnerable state. And what made her even happier was that she knew she was the only one to see him like this.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata moaned. "Almost…"

"…" Sasuke didn't reply, but merely sped up his thrusts, making Hinata cry out louder, and scratch his back harder.

Then, concurrently, the two stopped their ministrations and climaxed together, their bodies shuddering against the others, Hinata letting out a strangled cry that was music to Sasuke's ears. And, though he would never admit it, nor would Hinata out of fear of Sasuke's wrath, he vocalized his pleasure as well.

They raven-haired boy collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her sweat coated neck, their chests heaving.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata murmured after a long moment, slowly drifting off to sleep. "I love you."

Sasuke peered into the face of his now sleeping lover, his eyes wide with revelation. It had just occurred to him that he and Hinata had never confessed their love to each other, which was absurd, because he had told almost everyone else.

Lighting running his thumb over her lips, Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, my angel."

And then he too drifted off to sleep, mentally reminding himself to take her ring shopping.

* * *

So, in case you didn't guess... _**SASUKE IS GONNA PROPOSE**_! :D Awww. And, as always, I need your help!

How should he propose? Something cute, but Sasuke-like, ya know? Hmm... I've been thinking myself. But I'm sure you guys probably have better ideas than i do. Soo... ideas? Lemme know via review or PM! :D Thanks!


	10. Detection

**Imperfections**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: In my A/N, there are some spoilers, so if you don't want to read them, feel free to just skip down to the story, and enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes; I'm currently half asleep. -_-"**

**A/N**: Okay, so, story time. Yesterday after school I went to see my friends play hockey, and then I went back to their house and hung there until about 11, because we had decided to go to the midnight premier of Twilight. So, my friends said that they were tired and they wanted to take a nap before the movie, so I was like awesome, I guess I will just take advantage of your computer and see if the new Naruto chapter is up on onemanga. So, I did just that. And by the time I had finished reading, I was pretty much hyperventilating. And then I was all teary sitting in the computer chair while my friends were sleeping, and then their mom comes in with like, salmon and broccoli on a plate. She gave it to me too, and she woke up my friends, and I was like cooool, and I wiped my eyes very stealthily. And then my friends noticed I was sad, and they were like, what's wrong, and I was like you wouldn't understand, because they totally wouldn't! I mean, I hang out with people who aren't into these sorta things, so I was just like, … someone possibly died and they're like ohh, sorryyyy… like you know, super awkward like wtf kinda way. And then I was like, gotta pee! And so I went into their bathroom, turned on the sink, and fucking cried my eyes out.

Honestly, what the fuck? Like, am I the only one here who is _**GREATLY**_ disturbed by this? I swear to fucking god, there will be blood if he really is dead. Like… I can't even really put into words how I am feelings. What about you guys? Am I the only one who is freaking out here…?

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Detection**

Hinata let out a small sigh before leaning in and placing a small kiss on Sasuke's furrowed brow. "It will be fine, I know it will be."

"But if your father doesn't approve, it is going to be almost impossible to be together," Sasuke turned his head away from Hinata's pale eyes, glaring at his bedroom's dark walls.

"Must you always be so pessimistic?" Hinata frowned. "I promise you, Sasuke-kun, I will do whatever it takes to be with you. Anything and everything; you're my life now."

Sasuke looked back towards the soft-spoken girl, his eyes warm. Gently, he pulled her down for a lingering kiss; slowing running his hands up and down her side, he caressed the naked skin he knew so well.

"I know," Sasuke breathed into her soft hair. "It's just strange. I've never felt this anxious about anything."

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "Well, Sasuke-kun, I'm touched."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, angel."

"So rude," Hinata stuck out her tongue and playfully flicked Sasuke's nose.

"So," the raven-haired boy shifted on his bed. "Do you have any tips that might help me tonight?"

Hinata scrunched up her nose in thought. "Oh, now that you mention it, I was curious what you were planning on wearing."

Sasuke nodded towards his closet. "Don't worry about that; it's all been taken care of."

Hinata looked over to see Sasuke's neat closet, filled with nice looking attire, almost all of them fitting the clothing criteria needed for the dinner.

"That's good," Hinata smiled. "And I am assuming you know how to be respectful?" She shot him a playful glance, to which he responded with a crooked smirk.

"You're acting like quite a smart ass today," Sasuke mused, lightly kissing her pale shoulder.

"I have my days," Hinata said mischievously, shooting him a grin.

"Mmm," Sasuke hummed, pulling Hinata on top of him so she was straddling him, simultaneously pulling her in for a deep kiss. However, the steamy make out session ended abruptly went Hinata pulled away.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I just remembered another thing. No PDA around my father."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and repeated slowly, "PDA?"

"Public display of affection," Hinata nodded.

"I know what it means," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Good, then I shouldn't have a problem with you and your hands, right?" Hinata retorted testily.

"Okay, I can keep my hands to myself," Sasuke smiled. "But what about my lips, and my tongue, and my teeth, and my co—"

"None of those either," Hinata rolled her eyes, successfully imitating Sasuke's previous actions. "My father wouldn't be very happy if he knew how, um, intimate we are."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright, I can do that. However, since I'm going to have to keep my body parts to myself all night…"

Sasuke once again pulled Hinata down and murmured into their kiss,

"I'll just have to use all of the time we have, right?"

Hinata grinned against his lips. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

* * *

The three figures at the dinner table sat in silence while their expensive dinner plates were cleared by the Hyuuga's seemingly mute server.

"Thank you, once again, for inviting me into your home and making dinner," Sasuke broke the silence. He turned towards Hinata, a smile pulling on his lips. "It was excellent."

Hinata blushed. "O-Oh, it was n-nothing…"

Hiashi interrupted her with a small clearing of his throat. "Hinata, now that we've finished the meal, would you please go and get the tea?"

Hinata widened her eyes at her father's request, before slowly turning and meeting Sasuke's eyes. However, their locked eyes held for only a second after Sasuke discreetly inclined his head, nonverbally gesturing Hinata that she was okay to go. After bowing deeply to her father, Hinata spun on her heel and obediently left the room.

"So," Hiashi began once Hinata's footsteps had disappeared, "you and Hinata?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat, not surprised at the older man's forward questioning. "Yes, that's correct."

Hiashi stared for a long moment before asking bluntly, "why Hinata?"

Sasuke scowled, "why not?'

Hiashi's pale eyes narrowed. "I thought I was the one who was interrogating here."

Sasuke difficultly repressed the urge to smash in the older man's face.

"Yes, indeed that is true," Sasuke agreed grudgingly. Then, after a deep sigh, Sasuke began his explanation. "There are an infinite amount of reasons why I chose her. She is a beautiful person, both inside and out. She is such a big-hearted and generous person, always helping when something is needed. She is a strong, dedicated, and irreplaceable ninja in Konoha, who is absolutely perfect in my eyes."

Hiashi remained silent for a moment before saying slowly, "This is Hinata we are talking about, correct?"

Sasuke scowled dubiously. "… Yes."

Hiashi nodded. "I find it very peculiar. Every trait you mentioned, except for the big-heartedness, are words we associate with my youngest daughter, Hanabi."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, mentally questioning where the twerp had run off to. Now he knew why it was so quiet at dinner.

"Do you plan to marry her?"

Sasuke sighed deeply at the question. "Honestly, if you permitted it, I would spend all eternity with your daughter."

Hiashi nodded, seemingly approving of his answers. However, Sasuke's happiness was short-lived when Hiashi asked the question that Sasuke had been dreading all night.

"Are you and my daughter sexually intimate?"

Sasuke's body tensed involuntarily at the question, his mind racing. What the hell should he say?

"…" Sasuke didn't speak a word. Then, finally, he mumbled something along the lines of his default "hn."

Hiashi furrowed his brow. "What would you do if she ever became pregnant?"

"Well, I would be ecstatic," Sasuke said honestly. "And I would be by Hinata's side every step of the way, no matter the path that she chose."

Hiashi stared into Sasuke's dark eyes for a moment before asking slowly, "you love her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "More than words will ever be able to express."

Hiashi furrowed his brow, his superior eyes taking in Sasuke's stature.

"Very well," the man breathed. "I… give you my permission."

Sasuke's eyes flew open. "… You do?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, so you'd better not do anything to make me change my mind."

Sasuke only genuinely smiled in response.

Both men turned to look at the door when Hinata's footsteps reappeared. Opening the door, she poked her head in, her expression apprehensive.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked both men, although it was apparent it was mostly directed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turned towards her, beaming. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

Hinata gasped, meeting his eyes, unthinkingly dropping the tray of tea on the ground. Hiashi twitched as broken china and tea covered the room.

"I think it's time I retire to my corridors," Hiashi said, his eyes flicking towards Hinata, who was now staring at the mess with a horrified expression. "Please, clean up this mess."

"O-Of course, father!" Hinata knelt on the ground and promptly began sweeping together shards of broken china that littered the floor.

Hiashi looked towards Sasuke, sinking into a low bow. "Uchiha Sasuke, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Truly, it was a pleasure indeed," Sasuke replied, copying the man's respectful actions. Then, with that, Hiashi was gone.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata called softy from her place on the ground. "What happened?"

Grinning, Sasuke walked over to her, crouched before her, and took her face into his hands. "Hyuuga Hinata, you are going to be mine, forever and always."

Hinata then proceeded to faint.

* * *

When Hinata woke up, she was lying in her bed, delicately tucked beneath the covers. Rolling over, she came face to face with a red rose that was lying on the pillow beside her. Sitting up, she gently picked up the rose and smelled it, closing her eyes at the sensual smell.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured, falling back onto the pillows. She beamed and wriggled around in her bed as last nights memories came flooding back to her. She was going to be with Sasuke-kun forever!

"Oh my god," Hinata suddenly stopped her celebratory moves as an unpleasant wave of nausea washed over her. Jumping up, Hinata just barely made it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Wiping her sweaty upper lip with a shaky hand, Hinata grimaced. What the hell was that all about?

Flushing the toilet, Hinata scowled. Trudging over to her sink, she furiously brushed her teeth, trying to rid her mouth of any nasty after taste that could be lingering from the random puking attack.

Hinata tried to think optimistically as she spit into the sink. _'It was probably just a 24 hour thing; no big deal.' _She'd probably be perfectly fine tomorrow morning!

'_Yeah,'_ Hinata thought with a smile. _'It's no big deal.'_

* * *

"Wow, that must have been really disturbing," Konohamaru stared at Hanabi with wide eyes. "I don't know why you didn't gouge out your eyes or something; I know I would have…"

"Trust me, I considered it," Hanabi snorted, plopping down on a patch of grass. Lying down, her arms behind her head, Hanabi stared up into the night sky.

Konohamaru followed her actions, but instead of looking at the stars, he stared at Hanabi. "And what do you think of their relationship?"

Hanabi frowned, eyes still staring upward. "I don't know. I mean, it's my sister's prerogative. If it works for her, I'm fine with it. However, like I said, it was… terrible to find out about their relationship that way. I am still sexually scarred to this very day."

Konohamaru let out a laugh. "You're sexually scarred? What exactly does that mean?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I mean, I don't if I ever want to become physical with anyone. I mean, it was just so damn awkward. And I mean, before I didn't think any of that was gross, but now, it's all changed."

"That's unfortunate," Konohamaru mused aloud, turning his gaze upward.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi finally tore her eyes away from the stars. She furrowed her brow as she studied the boy beside her. "You better not be insinuating what I think you are."

Konohamaru chuckled. "No, I'm not insinuating anything. I was just wondering that if you never become physical with anyone, or I mean, give it a chance, how will you ever know whether or not it's appealing?"

Hanabi frowned. She had so admit, he _did_ have a point there. "Well then, what do you suggest I do? Go and hire a prostitute to see if I'm asexual or not?"

"Hey, whatever works," he shrugged.

"Whatever," Hanabi rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Besides, why would I worry about that stuff now anyways? I mean, sex and stuff comes when you're older. We're only 14."

"I'm 15," Konohamaru correctly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I guess you're right. But, you know, sex isn't the only thing that qualifies as 'physical' in a relationship."

Hanabi pursed her lips. "Wow, I really never thought I would see the day that I asked you to explain something to me…"

Konohamaru grinned and sat up, gesturing Hanabi to do the same.

"As I'm sure you're aware of, relationships between two people who love each other consist of something much deeper than just physical communication. I mean, it's very true that sometimes actions tend to speak louder than words, but that's not always the case. I mean, just because a guy sticks his dick in you doesn't mean that he loves you. Sometimes it's more significant if one says it, rather than shows it via thrusting."

Hanabi unobtrusively adjusted her shirt collar, suddenly feeling a whole lot warmer. She just thanked god it was dark; she was sure she was the color of a very ripe tomato.

"However," Konohamaru continued, seemingly oblivious to Hanabi's actions, "like I said, there are many more physical things that you can do that can sometimes show even more love than sex. I mean, sometimes it could be something as small as holding hands, or hugging, or kissing."

"So you're referring to the 'not sex' physical things that can speak louder than sex itself?" Hanabi furrowed her brow.

Konohamaru let out a sigh. "Well, what I am saying is that to have a good relationship with someone doesn't always require sex."

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Good," Konohamaru cleared his throat. "Glad I could help."

"So how the hell do you know so much about all this relationship stuff anyways?" Hanabi asked curiously, biting her thumb.

Konohamaru shrugged coolly. "I grew up around many perverts, and my sensei is also a flaming closet pervert. I hear things, and I pick up on things."

Hanabi nodded, still biting her thumb. "That's interesting…" Clearing her throat, Hanabi felt her face flush again. "Hey, Konohamaru, I have a question."

"Sure," he turned towards her. "What's up?"

"Have you ever… kissed anyone?"

Konohamaru remained silent for a long moment before shaking his head 'no'.

Hanabi nodded, slightly relieved. "Yeah, me neither. Do you want to?"

"Do I want to kiss you?" Konohamaru asked, confused.

"What?" Hanabi snapped, glaring at him. "I never asked if you wanted to kiss _me_, idiot. I meant in general!"

Konohamaru smirked at her apparent embarrassment. "Hey, it's alright, I mean, you're not too hard on the eyes. I wouldn't mind kissing you…" He paused after he said that last phrase, cocking his head to the side. He then looked at Hanabi, who was staring at him like a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth.

"Y…You…" Hanabi stuttered, pointing at Konohamaru, who was holding up his hands in an innocent gesture.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Konohamaru said quickly, beginning to sweat as he remembered the very important fact that Hanabi could easily kick his ass into the next century.

"Offend me?" Hanabi put down her finger. "You didn't insult me at all. I was f-flattered, actually."

Konohamaru put down his arms. "Really, you were?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, I was. I mean, that's the first time anyone has really complimented me like that before."

"Oh, it was no big deal," Konohamaru said sheepishly.

Hanabi shrugged, and then resumed her position of lying down on the grass, arms behind her head. "You know, Konoha—"

Hanabi was cut off as a pair of lips crashed into her own, and a shaking hand cupped her cheek. Quickly picking up on the situation, Hanabi shyly kissed back, and also moved her hands up to his face, lightly brushing her fingers over his flushed cheeks.

Thankfully, Hanabi discovered that there was still some hope left for her sex life. And all it took was a little Konohamaru to play the catalyst.

* * *

Sasuke passively stared at the sour-looking Hokage, his patience wearing thin. They had been having a staring contest for the past four minutes, and Sasuke was about done.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke grit out, "you said you needed to talk to me as soon as possible…?"

"Right," Tsunade nodded.

"…" Sasuke stared disbelievingly at the Hokage for a long moment. "What do you need to talk with me about?"

Tsunade looked up at Sasuke, her face unreadable.

"The council has reached a decision pertaining to your request."

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. "What did they decide?"

Tsunade sighed. "They said that if you and Hyuuga Hinata produce a male heir within one year's time, you are off the hook."

Sasuke widened his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. That meant that he didn't have to sleep with any other girl besides Hinata ever! And, like Hinata had requested, the sperm was all hers!

"However, if you don't produce a male heir," Tsunade interrupted Sasuke's mental victory party. "The council will force you to impregnate almost any willing girl, within reason."

Sasuke visibly paled.

"So," Tsunade laced her fingers on her desk and leaned forward. "I wish you luck."

Sasuke nodded silently, and then left the Hokage's office in a flash, a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Naruto paused his slurping to send a toothy grin to his teammate. "What are you doing here?? Oh, is teme with you?"

Sakura unhappily shook her head. "No, but actually that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "Alrightttt…"

"Have you noticed anything odd about Sasuke-kun's behavior lately?"

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Hmmm… well, we haven't been training as much, but that's about it. I didn't notice anything. Besides, Sasuke-teme never leaves his house anyways."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I know that. I just have a feeling that something weird is going on with him…" She sent Naruto a calculating glance before cheerfully tapping his shoulder. "Naruto, I have the best idea. How and you and I watch Sasuke-kun and see if anything is wrong with him? Or maybe we could help him in some way!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't spy on Sasuke-teme if you paid me!! All he would do is read, brood, sulk, brood some more, and then –"

"What about if I go out on a date with you," Sakura asked desperately, her green eyes bright with determination.

Naruto chuckled almost pityingly. "I would, Sakura-chan, but I am already seeing someone."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Wha…"

"Yeahhh… it's a long story. But I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto tossed money onto the counter before walking away from his six empty bowls.

Sakura ran out after him, her jaw still hanging. Naruto… was seeing someone? That was absurd. It was… _Naruto_! And she thought he had liked her! Since when did he stop?

Fuming, Sakura turned on her heel and stomped off to her empty apartment. Naruto or not, she would get down the mystery that is Sasuke.

* * *

"He… needs to propose… soon…" Kiba breathlessly panted into Shino's ear as he writhed beneath the bespectacled man's actions.

"I agree," Shino said through gritted teeth, closing his eyes as his lover lustfully ground their two straining erections together.

"F-Fuck…" Kiba moaned. "And you're n-not even inside – AH! – me y-yet…"

Shino nipped at Kiba's ear, his hands wandering playfully towards the waistline of Kiba's pants. "These… have got to go…"

There was ruffling of clothing, a couple moans, one scream, and then silence.

"Comfortable…yet…?" Shino panted into Kiba's toned back.

"A-Almost," Kiba breathed back. "H-Hey, I was t-thinking."

"Oh?" Shino began to thrust in and out, moving his hips at a fast, consistent rhythm.

"We –AH! — should –AH! — go and t-talk to… RIGHT THERE!"

"Go… and talk to… who?"

"Ssssasuke…" Kiba gripped the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut. "F-Fuck, Shino, d-deeper."

Shino happily obliged, smiling when he heard the desperate whines of his uke. "We … should go and talk… with him."

"Mmmmmm," Kiba moaned into the pillow. "We'll go… when I can… ahhh fuckkk… when I can w-walk again…"

Shino smirked, and began thrusting harder; it wasn't as if he liked Sasuke anyways.

* * *

"Could I see that one," Sasuke pointed through the glass display box, his dark eyes bright. "Thanks."

Sasuke carefully observed the ring that the jeweler was showing him, every ridge, every diamond, and every inch. And, in that instant, he knew it was the one.

"It's perfect," Sasuke nodded. "I'll take it."

The jeweler nodded. "Would you like the check the price, sir, to make sure –"

"I will have enough," Sasuke interrupted the man, a scowl on his face.

"Of course, sir." The man quickly disappeared into the back.

Sasuke took the time to scan the store; it was nice. It was his first time inside this sort of jewelry store –

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned, and inwardly grimaced when he saw a flash of pink hair. "Sakura."

The girl smiled at him, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I thought I saw you, but I wasn't sure. Sasuke-kun, what are you doing in here?"

However, before Sasuke could answer, the jeweler reappeared, looking at Sasuke expectantly. Holding out the plastic, he could feel Sakura eyes burning holes in his back.

"You… you're buying a ring, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, her voice sounding strangled.

"Yes," he said shortly, waiting for the man to finish with his damn credit card.

"Oh… well, s-she must be a very lucky and special g-girl…"

"She is," Sasuke nodded, graciously accepting both his card and the ring, which was now in a beautifully wrapped package. "Thanks," Sasuke inclined his head towards the smiling jeweler.

"Of course, sir," The man returned the small bow. "Please, come again."

Sasuke walked away from the man, and past Sakura, who was standing next to one of the display cases, silent tears running down her face. After a long moment, Sakura stormed out of the store, choking back a loud sob, and ran quickly to her apartment.

'_Whoever the ring was for'_, Sakura inwardly spat, '_it fucking wouldn't be theirs for long_'.

* * *

Well, oddly enough, this was really easy to write. And sorry for any mistakes. I'm sooo sleepy. Oh! And yes, the Shino x Kiba seen was needed. Soo… if you're up with the manga, read the A/N up above if you haven't already. And I hope you enjoyed!! REVIEW, PLEASE! :D make me happyyy! (: Thanks ~


	11. Grasp

**Imperfections**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Did you know that Hot Rod and Tila Tequila like to fuck? I heard it in a song somewhere. Hahhhh – kiiiiiiding.

**A/N:** Hey guy. Sorry about the late update. I'm currently a tool who is failing at life. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **SasuHinaLuvr**, whose review really inspired me to write! So this one's for you! Thanks for the encouragement. Sometimes it's just one review like that that makes you get going. Hope you enjoy it! And, as always, review!

~ And I apologize in advance for any major spelling or grammar mistakes you may encounter. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Grasp**

Ino watched Sakura sympathetically as her pink-haired friend dug furiously into her second carton of ice cream. After shoving the spoon in her mouth, she turned towards Ino and gave her a frosty glare.

"What, pig?"

Ino pursed her lips and shook her head. Trust Sakura to _still_ be bitchy after Ino had taken the girl in for almost two days now, and had put up with her non-stop ranting and weeping. Now, however, her patience was beginning to run a bit short.

"Sakura, this has got to stop."

Sakura paused, spoon half way to her mouth, and looked Ino in the eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sakura, you've got to be kidding me," Ino ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, trying to remain calm. "You've been lying in _my_ bed eating _my_ food and watching _my_ sappy romance movies for the past 38 hours, and then you have the nerve to call me 'pig' when I look at you? Come on, Sakura, this is getting ridiculous. I haven't been able to go out or do anything these past two days because you've been too busy soaking me with your goddamn tears!"

Sakura fumed. "Well excuse me for losing the man that I love! Honestly, you're so fucking typical! All I wanted was a little comfort, and you won't even grant me that!"

"Then what the hell do you call what you've been doing these past two days? If letting you stay in my own apartment and bed isn't comfort enough for you, then I don't know what the hell is!"

"Everyone hates me!" Sakura shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air. "You hate me, Naruto doesn't want to go out on a date with me anymore because he's moved on, and, in case you've forgotten, Sasuke bought a mother fucking engagement ring!"

Ino scowled. "What does Naruto not dating you have anything to do with this? I thought you didn't even like him?"

Sakura nodded, sniffing. "I know, but at least I felt some what special. I mean, I felt wanted, is that so wrong?"

Ino buried her face in her hands. "Sakura, why do you always do this to me? I don't understand. It's like when you have drama, I have drama, and then some! How the hell does that work out?"

Sakura shook her head, wiping away the tears that were still falling down her face. "I j-just thought that were meant to be, Sasuke-kun and m-me. I don't know what went wrong…"

"Sakura, although it hurts, I think it would be in your best interest to just let it go. You've seen Sasuke whenever his mind is set on something, so I don't think you have much of a chance persuading him out of it." Ino looked at Sakura sympathetically. "Although it doesn't feel good, and no matter how much it hurts, you'll only end up hurting yourself even more if you stay and sulk and cry over him. Believe me when I say, Sakura, that Uchiha Sasuke is not worth your tears."

Sakura made a jerky movement with her head, acknowledging Ino's advice, before letting out a shaky sigh, and staring at her blonde friend with bloodshot eyes. "So… what do I do?"

Ino hesitated. "You're not going to like my answer, Sakura, but I think all you can do now is to just be happy for him."

Sakura hung her head. "You're right; I _hate_ that answer."

Ino bit her lip. She could empathize with her friend; she had gone through the same thing almost two years ago. Now, however, she had moved on from Sasuke and was happily smitten with her new aficionado of almost one year, Sai. And although he still said a few things that pissed her off, she thought that they were great together.

"Ino," Sakura began, sighing. "Who do you think Naruto is seeing?"

Ino frowned. "That's a good question. I always thought he was too oblivious to ever be in any romantic relationship."

"Yeah, I know, I thought the same thing," Sakura nodded. "That's why this is so damn unnerving."

"What about Hyuuga Hinata?" Ino asked, shrugging. "She was always chasing after him, wasn't she? Maybe he finally got a clue."

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto told me that she's engaged to Kiba."

"Kiba?" Ino gaped. "Oh my god, since when – and wait, why didn't I know about this?"

"I don't know, they weren't hiding it or anything," Sakura lazily stretched her arms over her head. "Maybe you're losing your gossipy touch, Pig."

Ino glared at her smirking friend. "Don't even go there, Forehead."

"Whatever," Sakura shook her hair out of her eyes. "All I know is that I'm not done with my grieving, and I think we're in need of another romantic movie. Oh, and we need more ice cream too. I'm almost done with this carton."

Ino sighed and shook her head. The things people did for their friends.

* * *

Hanabi yawned happily as she stretched her hands high over her head. Surprisingly enough, she was in a half-way decent mood. Usually she would wake up late, bitch out the person who had the nerve to wake her, and then sulk around their house until it was time to train. This morning, however, she woke up early on her own, smiling ear to ear, and planned to go downstairs and make something to eat.

Hanabi skipped down the stairs, but then froze when she heard a very familiar, and despised, voice. Scowling, her good mood flying out the window, she stormed into the living room, arms folded across her chest.

"Oh my god, now you're invading my house?" Hanabi glared at Sasuke, who turned around and gave her an irked look. "Don't look at me like that, you bastard! Damn, I was in a good mood too!"

"Good morning, Hanabi," Hinata said softly from beside Sasuke, looking calmly, but strictly, at her younger sister. "I invited Sasuke-kun over for breakfast this morning; would you like to join us?"

Hanabi scoffed. "Hell no; now that the bastard is here, I'm going out to eat."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Hanabi. "I'm taking it you're not a morning person?"

"Shut up, loser," Hanabi sneered, making Hinata gasp in disapproval.

"Hanabi, you shouldn't talk to Sasuke-kun like that; it's very disrespectful." Hinata scolded with a frown.

Hanabi shot her sister a sour glance. "And that is why I'm talking to him that way." She scowled. "Just because you like him doesn't mean I have to."

Hinata sighed. "Hanabi, I know why you don't like Sasuke-kun."

Hanabi froze. "You do?"

Sasuke looked inquisitively at Hinata. "You do?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded, and gave Hanabi a pitting look. "You're –"

"No, you know what, I don't even want to hear it," Hanabi interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Not this early anyways; my head is killing me. I'm out of here. I'll be back in a couple hours, so tell Father if you see him."

Hinata hesitated, slightly taken aback by her sister's brisk behavior, but then nodded in agreement. "I will. Be careful and safe, Hanabi."

Hanabi shot her sister a small smile in concurrence. And with that she shot her sister and Sasuke another long look before heading out of the front door.

Hinata sighed and stared after her sister. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when she felt Sasuke's hand ghost against the small of her back.

"Go on a date with me," Sasuke leaned in to Hinata and gently bit on her ear. "Tonight."

Hinata closed her eyes, her breath catching in her throat. "T-Tonight?"

"Mmmm," Sasuke moved down to her neck.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush, partly from Sasuke's actions, but also from the memory that came flooding into her head at the mention of tonight. She already knew what she had to do tonight; she was going to tell Sasuke-kun some news, which could either be completely wonderful, or completely terrible.

She was pregnant.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata murmured breathlessly. "I h-have to tell you something."

"Mmmm?"

"I…" Hinata's voice shook. "I-I'm pr-pregnant…"

Sasuke pulled away from her neck in an instant, and was sitting beside her, very still. Hinata's heart was racing; she wondered what he would do when he snapped out of the shock he seemed to be in.

"Pregnant?" Sasuke asked, sounding as if this was the first time he had heard of such a thing. "You're pregnant… with my child?"

Hinata gulped and nodded slowly, not trusting herself to talk.

Sasuke looked at her for a long moment before breaking into a very uncharacteristic grin, and leaning forward and pulling Hinata into a gentle and romantic embrace.

"I am so in love with you."

Hinata felt tears of joy form in her eyes and Sasuke's words. "I am s-so in love with you too, Sasuke-kun."

The raven-haired boy ran his finger through her hair lightly, taking in her scent. "So, are we still on for the date tonight?"

Hinata sniffed, wiped her eyes, and then nodded weakly.

Sasuke sighed evenly. He was so in love.

* * *

Naruto sighed and snuggled deeper into the broad chest he was lying against. The red-haired Kazekage tightened his grip around Naruto's waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple.

The two boys were stretched out lazily on Naruto's plushy couch, their eyes glued to the dancing TV screen.

"Oi, Gaara," Naruto looked up at his lover with big, blue eyes. "Ano… can we get ramen tonight?"

Gaara looked at Naruto for a long moment before cutely kissing the tanned tip of his nose. "Yes."

Naruto smiled triumphantly and resumed his former position of watching the TV, oblivious to Gaara's lustful eyes trailing over his frame. After a long moment the red-haired boy also laid back down, dragging his fingers up and down Naruto's toned back. Naruto sighed in appreciation. However, Naruto's sighs soon turned into tiny mewls when Gaara's hands slyly found their way towards the blonde's taut bottom.

Gaara smirked, feeling his erection slowly growing in his pants as he groped the other boy. Of course, as always, Naruto would get his ramen, but only after Gaara got what he wanted first.

"Naruto," Gaara whispered huskily into the boy's ear.

"Yeah?" Naruto breathed back.

"Kiss me."

Naruto smiled and, with a foxy grin, closed the gap between them.

* * *

Sakura winced ever so slightly when her puffy eyes met the sun's bright rays. Squinting bitterly into the light, Sakura reluctantly stepped out onto Konoha's streets from Ino's cozy apartment. Despite her denying it, Sakura knew that she really had milked dry her stay at Ino's, she currently was feeling slightly guilty. However, Ino had seemed to be understanding, regardless of her constant bitchiness.

Sakura rubbed her eyes groggily, feeling more disgusting with every step she took. She hadn't taken a shower in days, and she stunk of sour ice cream, Ino's mix of perfume, and cough syrup. God, she needed a shower.

She quickly brushed away the few tears that slipped down her cheek. She couldn't cry; she had promised herself that she wouldn't waste anymore tears on Uchiha Sasuke. However, the more she thought about it, the more she started crying.

"Sakura-saaaan!"

Sakura's green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before hastily wiping her cheeks and turning around, flashing a wide, fake smile that would make even Sai proud.

"Lee-kun," she chirped, giving him a wave. "It's nice to see you!"

"And you, lovely Sakura-san!" Lee said passionately. However, he paused when he noticed Sakura's weary appearance. "Sakura-san, you do not look very YOUTHFUL this morning! What is troubling you?"

Sakura repressed a sigh. "Nothing really, Lee-kun. I'm just tired, that's all." And it was true; she was tired.

Lee studied her for a long moment before saying in a loud voice, "YOSH!"

Sakura winced.

"Are you coming to training today, Sakura-san?" Lee asked, his eyes shining like the sun. "Gai-sensei and his eternal rival, Kakashi-sensei, are combining our teams today! We will be sparing against each other! I WILL MAKE GAI-SENSEI PROUD!" When Lee finished, Sakura couldn't help but notice the tears that were flowing down Lee's cheeks, as well as the random beach and sunset that were rousing noisily in the background.

It was… poetic?

"Thanks Lee-kun, but I've really got to get going," Sakura shot the spandex clad boy a warm look before continuing towards her house. "And to answer your question, yes, I'll be at training!" She shot him a grin before turning around, leaving him to stare at her back.

"YOSH!" Lee screamed, frightening small children and old women alike. "I will see you there, lovely Sakura-san!"

And after a random nice-guy pose, Lee ran away, searching admirably for Gai-sensei, as Sakura continued her interrupted pity party as she trudged home, planning on drowning herself in her shower.

* * *

Tenten shot her boyfriend a lazy grin across the restaurant table before leaning forward, her eyes shining with curiosity. "Neji, I'm begging to know; what do you think about Kiba?"

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow. "Inuzuka Kiba? Why would you ask my opinion of him?"

Tenten scowled. "He's marrying Hinata, isn't he?" She shook her head. "Where have you been?"

Neji cocked his head to the side. "Actually, I believe that is my line. Hinata-sama is no longer engaged to Inuzuka Kiba."

Tenten gasped. "Seriously? Since when?"

Neji hummed thoughtfully.

**_Flashback_**

_Neji watched his cousin carefully and her shoulders shook, and tears fell down her cheeks. After choking on another strangled breath, she looked up into his stoic face, her eyes puffy and red._

"_May I inquire as to why you are crying, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. "From what you told me, it sounds like good news, unless I missing something… which I doubt."_

_Hinata ignored her cousin's egotistical comment, and nodded. "Yes, it is good news, but I think it's too good. I feel like something is right around the corner; something terrible."_

_Neji thoughtfully looked at Hinata. "If it is fate, Hinata-sama, it will all turn out alright."_

_Hinata bit back a snide remark. Of course Neji would say something pertaining to fate. Instead, she gave him a watery smile and stood up off the ground, where she had been lounging next to him. _

"_Thank you for listening," Hinata bowed her head respectfully. Neji stood._

"_I appreciate you telling me about this, rather than hearing it from someone else," Neji replied approvingly._

_Hinata fidgeted awkwardly. "Alright, well, bye…"_

_Neji only responded with a curt nod._

**_End Flashback_**

Tenten's eyes were wide, and her jaw was slack. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Neji nodded a confirmation.

"Holy shit, does anyone else know?"

Neji, slightly surprised by his girlfriend's reaction, shook his head slowly. "Not that I know of, at least. From my knowledge, they aren't hiding the relationship, nor are they broadcasting it."

Tenten, still wide-eyed, blew out a big breath. "Wow, that's crazy. I… I have to talk to Ino."

Neji scowled. "Why?"

"Sakura," Tenten said in a clipped voice, quickly sliding out of the booth she had been sharing with Neji. "I'll meet you at training in a bit, kay? Don't miss me too much!"

Leaning over she pecked him on the cheek before dashing out of the restaurant door, leaving Neji staring at her, his ego faltering slightly. He stood up, vaguely put out, and quickly left before anyone got the chance to see him sitting alone.

* * *

Ino let out a throaty groan as her boyfriend straddled her, his normally deadpanned face animate with eagerness.

"Sai…" She moaned, pulling impatiently at his barely there vest she loved oh so much. "Take off your fucking clothes; I'm seriously horny here."

A loud banging at the door startled the two, making them jump apart and stare resentfully at Sai's apartment door.

"Hey, you guys listening? I have some serious gossip!" Tenten called anxiously.

Ino's ear perked up at the 'gossip'. Eagerly pushing her boyfriend off of her, who shot her a disagreeable look, Ino ran and flung open the door, revealing a breathless Tenten.

"Gossip, you say?" Ino grinned. "Come on in. Sai, dammit, put on some clothes. We have a guest here!"

Sai, knowing it was best to say silent, obediently pulled on his vest before stalking off into the other room. Ino smiled after him before turning to Tenten, her eyes bright.

"Gossip?"

Tenten nodded fervently. "Uchiha Sasuke is involved with Hyuuga Hinata!"

Ino gasped loudly, all the blood draining from her face. "Oh my god. Does Sakura know about this?"

Tenten shook her head. "Not that I know of; I only just found out from Neji myself."

"But I thought she was engaged to Kiba-kun?" Ino asked, confused.

Tenten shook her head. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. But I guess that's been over for a while, and Hinata and Sasuke have been pretty serious for a while. She introduced him to her Father and everything."

Ino raised her eyebrows. "Jesus, I had no idea." She gritted her teeth while massaging her temples. "Who all knows about this?"

"When I asked Neji he said that not many did, and that the two were necessarily keeping their relationship a secret, but they're not promoting it." Tenten frowned. "Hmm, but he never did mention what kind of 'relationship' he was referring to. I wonder if they're engaged."

Ino looked at her with a horrified expression. "If they aren't now, they will be soon."

Tenten looked at her, confused.

"The other day Sakura saw Sasuke-kun purchasing an engagement ring, and she almost had a stroke," Ino elaborated. "This'll kill Sakura if she hears it through a rumor or something. She's already in terrible shape from their confrontation the other morning; I think that this news would seriously kill her."

Tenten sighed sympathetically. "But we can't keep it from her."

Ino nodded, eyes closed in deep thought. "No kidding. Damn, this is fucking predicable."

"Are you really that worried?" Tenten asked with wide eyes. "Was she that in love with him?"

Ino let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, she IS that in love with him. And I don't know if I'm so much worried for her; I think I'm more worried for Hinata's wellbeing. Sakura is dead set on killing whoever Sasuke is involved with."

Tenten looked at Ino with a horrified expression. "So, I'm guessing now we find Sakura and make sure she hasn't done anything stupid."

"Or isn't going to do anything stupid," Ino added with a nod. "Do you have any idea where she'd be right now? She went out earlier, but I didn't from her after that since I came over here."

"We're training in 10 minutes," Sai called cheerfully from the door way, a fake smile on his face. "Dickless, Ugly, and I are training with Kakashi-sensei on training field two."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, we're training there too. Gai-sensei mentioned something about that the other day."

Sai shrugged nonchalantly before disappearing from sight again. Ino scowled.

"Right, well, I'll come with you guys; I need to speak with Sakura as soon as possible."

Tenten sighed wearily and headed towards the apartment door, scratching her head. She had a bad feeling that things were only going to go downhill from here.

"Ready?" Ino broke Tenten's train of thought. She was standing next to Sai, looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah," Tenten walked quickly out of the door and dashed off towards the training fields, Ino and Sai right behind her, and superfluous heaviness wafting through the air.

* * *

When the three arrived at the training field, all members were accounted for except Naruto, Sakura, Gai, and, of course, Kakashi.

"Tenten!" Lee called out joyously. "And you brought a friend, Ino-san! How pleasant to see you!"

Because Ino couldn't honestly return the comment, she decided to remain quiet. Instead, she turned and looked at Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree, his dark hair hanging like a curtain in front of his pale face. She almost (almost!) swooned.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino called out hesitantly. When he reluctantly looked up at her, she asked quietly, "Sakura isn't usually late, is she? Do you know why she's not here yet?"

Sasuke scowled harshly, before tearing his eyes away from hers. "Why would you expect me to know?"

Ino inwardly winced at the hardness of his tone, her heart throbbing sympathetically for Sakura; the boy was so NOT worth her time.

"What's your problem, pussy?"

Ino looked at her boyfriend, who had suddenly appeared at her side, to his lips turned upward in a very fake smile, his dark eyes latched onto Sasuke's. Sasuke stared back just as harshly, only his face void of any emotion. It was almost humorous to Ino how little he tried.

"Hn," Sasuke sneered, looking away from Sai.

"I don't blame you for not liking Ugly, you know," Sai sighed, wincing when the punch Ino delivered hit his arm.

Sasuke didn't speak, only glared.

"… Pig?"

Ino inwardly swore when she heard her friend's voice. Here we go…

"Hey, Sakura," Ino gave her friend a small smile.

"What're you doing here?" She frowned, walking slowly over to where Ino and Sai stood, not too far away from Sasuke and the rest of the group.

"I just came with Sai to visit," Ino lied easily, looking at Sai out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh," Sakura shrugged. "Alright. So, no Naruto?"

"Nope, Dickless isn't here yet," Sai informed her, fake smile intact.

Sakura frowned in his direction. "You should stop calling him that; it really gets him angry, you know."

Sai shrugged. "Whatever you say, Ugly."

Sakura twitched. "And stop calling me that, bastard!"

"Bastard?"

Everyone turned when they heard a new voice. "Why are we talking about the teme?" Naruto stepped out from behind a cluster of trees, a smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late; I got a bit held up."

Sakura opened her mouth to scold her blonde-haired teammate, but then stopped and gasped when Naruto finally reached her side. "Naruto… what is that on your neck?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "Huh?" He looked down at his neck (well, what he could see) and shot Sakura a puzzled glance. "What're you talking about, Sakua-chan?"

"Dobe," Sasuke pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to where the small group was talking. "You have a hickey on your neck."

Naruto froze, his face flushing red. "What?"

"Ooooh, Naruto," Ino sung, her eyes shining. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Naruto shook his head. "Ha, no, it's alright. It's just…"

"Naruto," Sakura said playfully, trying to make him blush more, "you're with Hinata, aren't you?" She knew that the girl had been crushing on him since forever, and although she heard she was engaged to Kiba, it would still be fun to tease Naruto a bit.

However, the instant change in atmosphere was enough to tell Sakura that Naruto was most definitely not with Hinata, and it most definitely was not fun. Ino, Tenten, and Neji had all frozen, and were staring at Sasuke. Sai stilled looked the same, because he's Sai, and then Sasuke. Well, Sasuke wasn't happy. Sakura widened her eyes as she felt his murderous chakra.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, her heart racing. "Wha… what's wrong?"

Ino bit her lip, and quickly reached out and grabbed her friends hand protectively. "Sakura, don't."

Sakura looked back at her friend. "Ino-pig…" She looked around. "Why does it seem like everyone knows something I don't?"

Sai smiled. "That's because we do, Ugly."

Ino whipped her head around and glared furiously at her boyfriend, sending him the _'If you say anything, there will be no sex for a month!'_ look. However, Sai must've skipped that chapter in his books, because he remained completely oblivious to Ino's hard stare.

"Dickless isn't with Hinata," Sai spoke quietly, although it was heard very clearly across the dead training field. "Hinata is lovers with that pussy over there."

* * *

Hanabi turned, startled, when a bloodcurdling scream tore through Konoha. But what startled her most was what the scream had said.

"_**I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HYUUGA HINATA!"**_

Hanabi shrugged, pursed her lips and then returned to her training. Hmm. She guessed it wouldn't be too bad being an only child…

* * *

Sakura ran through Konoha's almost vacant streets, tears pouring down her face, murderous intent flowing through her veins. She knew everyone that had seen her scream was now after her; she could feel them shadowing her intently. So she sped up, surprising both herself and the rest of her pursuers when she quickly flashed out of sight.

"Fuck," Ino swore, stopping crouched on top of a random building. "This isn't going to end good…" Everyone around her silently agreed.

* * *

When she reached her apartment, Sakura ran inside, shut and locked the door behind her, and then collapsed onto the floor with a deafening sob. Her heart was broken. No, screw broken, her heart was utterly demolished. And it was all because of that stupid slut, Hyuuga Hinata.

Crawling weakly to her bathroom, Sakura grimaced as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Then, with a shaky hand, she brushed her hair away from her dull, lifeless eyes.

For the first time in her entire life, Haruno Sakura felt completely dead.

* * *

Ooookay, so, you get to choose Sakura's fate! I don't care what you suggest, as long as it's sorta fathomable. LOL! And since where I live democracy is the law of the land, the suggestion that gets the most supporters will be the result. My thoughts:

A) Suicide.

B) She grows up.

C) She doesn't grow up and remains pitiful forever.

D) She does something violent towards Hinata and Sasuke kills her out of protection.

E) Other. (and then name your idea)

Well, hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you'll take the time to answer the thing about Sakura! Ja!


	12. Promise

**Imperfections**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Holy crap, I just wanted to thank each and every person who reviewed! I loved all of your ideas; they were all so brilliant and made me smile. I'm going to respond to your reviews ASAP, but my laptop got a spyware problem… I don't even know how… so I am currently on our basement computer. But, honestly, you don't even know how much your reviews cheered me up.

Oh, and, BTW, Merry Fucking Christmas! ;D Hope you got what you wanted, and Santa was good to you! And, this is my gift to you. I've tried my best on this chapter, so I really hope you enjoy.

And I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar problems you encounter. I don't have a beta, so this is all my own editing, which isn't very promising. :P

**~ WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER-DUPER ANGSTY! IT INVOLVES A CRAZY!SAKURA, LOTS OF SWEARING, AND A CHARACTER DEATH (that might surprise you!) So please don't flame me if you're upset with what happened. Just leave me a nice review saying what you thought in a way that won't make me cry. Because trust me, I wrote this. I don't wanna cry anymore…**

Jesus, I'm so dramatic. But, once again, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And Merry Christmas! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Promise**

Sakura licked her dry lips as she pulled on her gloves. However, that made no difference. Her mouth was as dry as her lips. It was like all moisture had left her body while she was crying. However, it was a practical possibility. She _had_ been crying for hours upon hours straight. She was surprised she didn't drown. But no, she couldn't drown – because she had some unfinished business to attend to. Some business that Sakura promised would end tonight. She would bet her life on it.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but wince. Her usually sparkling eyes were void of any light; her hair was hanging in greasy stands on her forehead, and her skin looked a tad yellow. Giving herself a disgusted look, Sakura tore her eyes away from the mirror and trudged into the kitchen, before downing about a gallon of water. She would need to be as hydrated as possible; she had a rough night ahead of her.

After all, it wasn't every night she would kill a fellow Konoha nin.

* * *

Hinata sighed dramatically and looked at herself in the mirror. Lifting up her loose shirt, she couldn't help but break out into a wide smile. She was showing – very barely, of course – but if you really looked (or knew Hinata's body well enough) you'd be able to tell that her stomach was indeed a bit larger. Cocking her head to the side, she lovingly ran her fingers across her belly, gently stroking hers and Sasuke's child.

Ever since she had broken the news of her pregnancy to Sasuke, and had seen his happy reaction, she couldn't help but look into every mirror she came across and scrutinize her appearance. Of course, she felt a tad bit vain, but she couldn't help it; she was just so ecstatic about the baby.

Finally looking away from the mirror, Hinata strode lazily over to her bed, wondering what Sasuke was up to. She knew that he had been at training, but as far as she knew it had ended well over a half-hour ago, and he had promised to come over. However, Hinata knew better than to panic or go looking for Sasuke; that would just end tragically. She knew he would come eventually, she never lacked faith in that, but she couldn't help but feel slightly miffed about his absence.

Her father was currently out of the city on a clan meeting rendezvous, so Hinata and Hanabi were stuck, alone, in the Head House. And to put it lightly, it wasn't exactly the most comforting place on earth, especially at night.

Shaking her head, Hinata quickly dismissed any thoughts that could possibly make her more scared. Burying her face into her pillow, she wondered what Hanabi was up to. She knew that her sister had also gone to training, but she, just like Sasuke, should have already returned to the house. Hinata sat up, frowning. She had a strange feeling that she was missing something very vital that everyone else was in on. And, quite honestly, she didn't like it one bit.

A loud noise at her window drew Hinata quickly from her thoughts, making her gasp and jump about three feet into the air. However, all feelings of fright quickly vanished when she saw Sasuke perched on her windowsill.

"Sasuke-kun," she exclaimed, smiling. "I was waiting for…" She trailed off, her heart beginning to pound quickly. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata watched with wide eyes as Sasuke leapt from her windowsill to her floor, his face contorted into a troubled look.

"Sakura… found out about our relationship," Sasuke breathed glaringly. "And, as expected, she is disturbed by it."

Hinata's mouth opened, and her hand came up to cover it, pale eyes wide with shock. "Oh no, Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry. What happened? Is she mad at you? Or, rather, is she mad at me? Should I talk to her or—"

"No," Sasuke interrupted firmly. "Talking with her right now is as good as suicide. She's not in her right mind right now. She'll legitimately try and kill you if you give her the chance."

Hinata blinked slowly, trying to take in all the new information. "Oh…my g-god…" She felt tremors run up and down her spine. "Oh no, Sasuke-kun, what should I do?"

Sasuke watched Hinata, his eyes filled with concern, before quickly walking over and taking the shaking girl into his arms. Shushing her, he comfortingly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"You don't need to worry about anything," Sasuke whispered into her ear, still holding Hinata tight. "I'm going to be here to protect you. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Hinata nodded, burying her face into Sasuke's chest. She felt too confused at the moment; it was like 100 different emotions were trying to be expressed at the same time, and as a result she just got 'blah'. She felt scared, protected, loved, and hated. She pitied Sakura, but at the same time, she despised her for her hurtful plans. Hinata would never do something to hurt anyone intentionally, so she didn't know why the pink-haired girl wanted to go after _her_. Although she wasn't close with Sakura, the few times they had interacted, Hinata thought she seemed friendly. However, the Sakura that Sasuke was describing to her now did not match the identity Hinata had matched to Sakura.

"I know, Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered. Pulling away and looking into his onyx orbs, she gave him a small, genuine smile. "And thank you."

* * *

Hanabi scratched her head as she walked, or, rather, limped, back to her house. Her sensei had spontaneously decided to play the role of a sadist at their training session, and now Hanabi felt like every part of her was deteriorating into mush.

Closing her eyes, Hanabi sighed irritably when she remembered she had promised to meet Konohamaru later for a date. She had to admit, she really liked him, and as far as she could tell, he really liked her. And, with that being said, she really didn't want to cancel on him. However, as her thighs gave a particularly nasty throb, she let out a moan and decided that the date was most definitely off, unless Konohamaru wanted to push her around in a wheelchair. Hanabi frowned, scratching the wheelchair part, because knowing Konohamaru, he would actually try that.

Hanabi froze as a tingle ran up her spine, alerting her of another ninja's chakra, which she, pessimistically, detected as rather homicidal. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with any hormonal ninjas at the moment; her quads were seriously on fire.

However, before she could even process another thought on what she should do, she was forced to painfully dodge a shower of senbons. Agilely rolling out of the way, Hanabi ignored her screaming muscles as she got to her feet. Squinting into the darkness, she let out a frustrated growl.

"_Byakugan_!"

Now being able to see clearly, Hanabi scanned her surroundings until she caught sight of her attacker, who she knew very well to be Haruno Sakura. Taking in the sight, Hanabi couldn't help but grimace. She looked like death; and not the warmed over version. However, the question Hanabi was asking herself wasn't "why does she look like shit?" No, Hanabi's mind was currently racing, trying to figure out why the hell Haruno Sakura was making her dodge senbons.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Hanabi demanded, seething. "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh don't you fucking play dumb with me, you stupid whore!" Sakura screeched loudly. "You're a fucking slut who took Sasuke-kun away from me right under my fucking nose. I would have never expected you of all people to be such a stupid, mother-fucking cunt! You fucking bitch, I am going to fucking kill you!"

Hanabi gaped at the fuming girl, her brain feeling broken. "Wait— hold up, you're calling _me_ stupid?" Hanabi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, in this situation, I really think you've scored the role as the stupid, mother-fucking cunt."

Sakura glared daggers, visibly shaking. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Hanabi resisted the urge to laugh. "God, you dumbass, I'm not fucking Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura stopped slack jawed, and started at the girl. "…"

"Yeah, nice try, but I'm actually Hyuuga _Hanabi_, Hinata's younger sister." Hanabi elaborated calmly, feeling more level-headed as things instantly began to fall into place. "So, I'm guessing you're the lunatic who screeched earlier about killing my sister?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze, a snarl on her face. "Yeah, I fucking was."

"And your reasoning for wanting to kill my sister is because you think she stole the Uchiha away from you?" Hanabi asked slowly.

"I don't think, I know," Sakura snapped. "She's a fucking slut, and she deserves nothing more than to be killed by my own two hands."

Hanabi let out a deep breath, deciding to ignore that last comment. "But how can someone steal something that isn't yours?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, it wasn't like you and Sasuke were together or anything, right? As far as I know you were just lusting after him, and he was just ignoring you. So how do my sister's actions equal stealing?"

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously. "You don't fucking know what you're talking about, you stupid bitch. So I'd advise you just shut the fuck up before I decide to shut your mouth for you."

Hanabi raised her eyebrows, mildly impressed by the girl's foul mouth and convincing threats. "So, you're on your way to pay my sister a visit right now?"

Sakura nodded affirmatively.

"Right," Hanabi nodded, letting out another deep breath. "Well, I'm sorry to rain on your parade and all, but I can't let you do that."

Sakura froze, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I may be a bitch, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my sister. And, from what you've said, you sound like you're going to try and hurt her, so I have no choice but to kill you."

Sakura let out a humorless laugh, to which Hanabi responded with a very unladylike snort.

"You're going to stop me?" Sakura shook her head, a smile on her face. "You're what – twelve?"

"Fourteen, actually," Hanabi corrected, inclining her head, "but it was a nice guess on your part." Shifting to her other foot, Hanabi winced as a shooting pain made its way up her leg. Cursing silently, she instantly debated taking this warped girl up on a fight; she had forgotten how sore she was since she was so wrapped up in the conversation.

Sakura narrowed her eyes knowingly. "You don't look too good there." She cocked her head to the side and gave Hanabi a thoughtful look. "Here, I'll tell you what: I won't fight you in your injured state, thus letting you live, and I'll just go and pay a visit to your sister." Sakura sighed. "After all, as far as I'm aware of she's uninjured, and she has a better chance against me than you do."

Hanabi stared at Sakura for a long moment before giving the pink-haired girl a bitter smile. "You really must be retarded or something because I already told you: nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it."

Sakura's face darkened as she gave Hanabi an almost dissatisfied look. "It's a shame that you didn't take me up on my offer; I was actually beginning to like you."

Hanabi gritted her teeth as she fell into her fighting stance. "Wish I could say the same, but I can't. Now, can we just get this over with?"

Sakura looked silently at Hanabi for another long moment before nodding, and also falling into her own fighting position.

"This is your last chance, brat," Sakura said seriously, slowly taking out a sinister looking charka knife that nearly sent chills down Hanabi's spine.

"And the last time I'll tell you: No fucking way."

* * *

Sasuke quickly woke up from his light slumber when he detected a foreign chakra on the Hyuuga manor's front lawn. However, as the ninja got closer, he could easily distinguish the person: Haruno Sakura.

Rolling over to his side, he quickly shook Hinata awake.

"Hinata, Sakura is coming."

Hinata shot up in the bed, her eyes wide with fear. "Oh g-god, Sasuke-kun, what should I do…?"

"Remain calm," Sasuke instructed grimly. "Remember, I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I intend on keeping that promise."

Hinata nodded.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not interrupting the happy couple, am I?"

Hinata winced at the bitter voice that cut the uneasy silence like a knife. Turning, Hinata laid eyes on the bloody mess that she easily identified as Sakura, thanks to her pink hair.

"Sakura, what did you do?" Sasuke asked, his voice coming out very harsh.

Sakura looked at him as if he'd hit her. "N…Nothing, Sasuke-kun, it's nothing."

"You're covered in blood, which I'm assuming isn't your own," Sasuke observed coolly. "I don't think that qualifies as 'nothing'."

"Sakura…" Hinata began slowly, but was instantly cut off by Sakura's screeching voice.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me, you filthy slut!" Sakura's green eyes were brimmed with tears, and her face was flushed an ugly prune color. "You man-stealing wench, I hope you fucking burn in hell. It's what you fucking deserve, and it's what you're going to get! I swear, I'll shred you apart, from head to toe, so we can see your inside and get an idea of what a whorish and bitchy slut you really are. And then, then you'll fucking burn in hell for all eternity, you stupid cunt!"

Both Hinata and Sasuke were at a loss for words, and the only noise that could be heard was Sakura's panting breaths.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke after a long moment. "What exactly did you plan on accomplishing by coming here tonight?"

Sakura's eyes widened almost comically. "I already told you, Sasuke-kun, I am going to kill that stupid slut, and give her what she really deserves, so we can finally be together."

Sasuke scowled. "And you thought that you could just waltz in here and get away with it? Hinata has a family, and people who love her, and people who would be willing to protect her. She has me, and her father, and her sister—"

Sakura let out a maniacal laugh. "Oho, not anymore you don't."

Hinata felt her heart stop. "Oh my god, Sakura, what did you do?"

Sakura looked at Hinata, her green eyes shining. "This isn't my blood. Guess whose blood it is?" She smiled. "It's your little sister's – Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hinata felt her stomach churn. Turning around, she vomited onto the floor, coughing and spluttering as tears began to pour down her face.

"Sakura…what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, his voice wavering slightly, his pale face becoming even paler.

Sakura sneered. "I ran into her on my way over here, and she tried to play the hero." She scoffed. "Which was a fucking moronic move on her part, because she was obviously sore from training; but, you know, I _did_ give her the option of life. But she kept on insisting that no gets away with hurting her sister and living to boast about it." Sakura paused, and stared maliciously at Hinata. "It was touching, really, how hard she tried. She must have really loved you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt her stomach drop as she fell to her knees, letting out a strangled sob.

"Oh, don't worry too much though," Sakura said with a cheerful manner. "I didn't make her suffer too much; fortunately for her I admired her quirky attitude and decided to end it quickly. And I'll admit— she wasn't too shabby for an injured fourteen year old…"

"Y-You… twisted b-bitch," Hinata coughed out from her crouch on the floor. "I'm g-going to kill you…"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh good, so that means you won't play nice with me and hold back. That's good, so I'll do the same."

Hinata pulled herself to her feet, slowly stepping forwards towards Sakura. However, before Hinata could fall into her fighting stance, Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed tightly.

"Hinata, please, let me fight. I promised to keep you safe, and I intend to keep my promise."

Hinata looked at Sasuke with tear-filled eyes and nodded. "I know, Sasuke-kun, but I also made a promise to my sister: that no one would ever get away with hurting her. And right now it seems that I need to act upon that promise." Sasuke hesitated for only a second before nodding slowly, and removing his hand from her shoulder.

Sakura watched their interaction with a bitter smile. "You know, Hinata-chan, Hanabi said that same thing before she died. It's almost like déjà vu."

Hinata gave Sakura a distasteful smile. "Hn. You really talk too much." Then, with grace only a Hyuuga could pull of, Hinata fell into her fighting stance and moved forward, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Farewell, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

The reviews with the suggestions were all too close. So I've decided to end the chapter with that. Alright, last time you're going to be able to have any say:

**A)** Dead

**B)** Alive

Choose wisely, my friends. And I really hope you enjoyed! This is my favorite chapter so far, I think. Well… until next time! Ja!


	13. Proposal

**Imperfections**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Hello loves. 3 Happy New Year to you all, ne? Hope everything went well, and none of you got TOO trashed. ;]

Well, just an FYI, this fic probably has 2 or 3 chapters left until we're all done! –sobs- So I'll try my best to tie all loose ends up as best I can! Oh, and a warning, this chapter is reeeally short. I apologize about that. And there is OOC!Sasuke and OOC!Hinata. What can I say... it's 2 AM. -_-" But, regardless, I hope you like it. Uhh… So, without further ado, please enjoy! :]

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Proposal**

"Well… It sounds to me like you've been busy," Madara said after a long moment.

Sasuke shot him a sarcastic look. "That's putting it lightly. The past couple weeks have been absolute hell, not only for me, but Hinata too."

"But the baby is still healthy?" Madara looked nonchalantly at the raven-haired boy.

"Yes," Sasuke sounded pleased. "It's been like walking on egg shells though, for the past few weeks, but yes, the baby is doing well."

Madara nodded. "And, Sasuke, have you discovered the baby's gender yet?"

Sasuke looked up, a small smile on his face. "Yes, the baby is a boy." He let out a deep sigh. "You don't know how relieved I was."

Madara chuckled. "And I'm sure the council was pleased as well?"

Sasuke nodded. "Very. However, the fan girls… that's a different story."

"Ah yes," Madara let out a hearty chuckle. Adjusting himself on his bed, he leaned forward slightly. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "Too many." He shook his head. "Between Hinata and myself I don't think we're ever going to reach an agreement."

Madara was quiet for a moment before asking in a low voice, "How is she holding up?"

Sasuke looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I'd imagine losing her sister couldn't have been easy," Madara elaborated calculatingly. "They were fairly close, after all, weren't they?"

Sasuke's expression darkened. "Yes, they were. She's… coping. It was hard on the entire Hyuuga clan. She had a very bright future in front of her, as I'm sure you're aware of."

Madara nodded thoughtfully. "When was the funeral?"

"Two weeks ago," Sasuke said softly. "It rained all day."

"I understand there was quite a turnout," Madara said slowly.

Sasuke nodded grimly. "Practically the entire village. She was only fourteen, after all. And the way she died… it's disturbing."

Madara nodded. "Now, Sasuke, I assume you know where I'm going with this?"

Sasuke visibly stiffened. "Yes, I daresay I do." He cleared his throat. "What of it?"

Madara let out a humorless laugh. "No need to be so defensive, Sasuke. I'm merely curious. I'm trapped in a cell for all eternity, for Kami's sake. The least you can do is spare me some details, don't you agree?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Very well."

Madara's eyes sparkled victoriously. "Now, her name was Haruno Sakura, was it not?"

Sasuke nodded silently.

"And this was the girl who killed Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"And Hyuuga Hinata killed Haruno Sakura after she discovered that Sakura had killed Hanabi?"

"That's right," Sasuke confirmed gravely.

Madara sighed. "Drama, drama, drama."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Precisely."

Madara sighed wistfully. "I can't tell you how much you miss stuck in an underground prison."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "If I'm recalling correctly, you're the one who got yourself in this situation, no one else."

"I never said anyone else did," Madara responded promptly. "I'm merely speaking."

"So it seems," Sasuke said quietly, scratching his head.

Madara narrowed his eyes knowingly. "You've got somewhere to be, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Baby shower."

Madara's eyes widened. "Baby shower, hm? Well, then I shouldn't keep you. It'd be a true shame to be late to such an imperative event, huh?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, getting the feeling he was being mocked. "Yes, that'd be wise." Sasuke stood up slowly. "Goodbye, then. I'll be back next week."

Madara smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, until then."

* * *

Hinata let out a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "It honestly, feels too soon, Sasuke-kun. With all the terrible stuff that has been happening, I don't think that anyone will be in the mood to celebrate our baby."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well then when do you propose we have the shower, after the baby is born? After all, weren't you the one so set on having the shower?"

Hinata blushed. "Yes, but I obviously wasn't thinking. And besides, you went along with it, didn't you? You clearly had the chance to object to the idea and since you're smarter than I am, it's just as much your fault as it is mine."

Sasuke shot Hinata a incredulous look. "Your logic truly amazes me."

Hinata crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well your stupidness truly amazes me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You, love, are something else." He walked over to her and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "Can't you just trust me when I tell you things are going to be alright? I can assure you that this is going to be nothing compared to everything you've been through lately."

Hinata nodded. "I know. And thank you, Sasuke-kun. It's thoughtful of you, to let us use your house for the shower."

Sasuke shook his head. "It was the least I could do. I know what kind of condition your Father is in. There was no possible way the shower could have been held there." He sighed. "Speaking of which, will your Father be attending?"

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm not sure. I mentioned it to him, and he said he'd try to make an appearance, but I don't him it was not necessary. He's terrible, Sasuke-kun. He's taken Hanabi's death so hard. I'm scared it'll kill him if he's not careful."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "Your Father is not a stupid man, Hinata. He knows what is best for him. Just give him time to mourn, and I'm sure he'll come around. After all, he lost a child. Apparently it's the worst kind of family member to lose, and I'd know all about losing family members."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, tears falling down her face. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke shook his head dismissively. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to get all angst-ridden on you. We've got a baby shower to prepare for, right? Let's get a move on."

Hinata just stared at Sasuke silently.

Sasuke frowned. "Hinata, what is it?"

Hinata let out a shaky breath. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat when his eyes met Hinata's. Her eyes were so bright with passion, burning with intensity, he almost felt like he was burned by its intensity. "Yes, Hinata?" His mouth was dry.

"Marry me."

Sasuke felt his face flush, and his entire body catch on fire. "Wha…"

"Marry me," Hinata repeated, her face beet red. "I love you more than anything. If you were to ever leave me, I would die. Please, Sasuke-kun, say you'll marry me."

Sasuke felt his mind go blank. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was utterly speechless. Opening his mouth, Sasuke blurted out the only word that was on the tip of his tongue; the only word that he thought would fit.

"Y-Yes."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! And weird, I know, Hinata proposed. I don't know why that happened. Hinata seriously took over the story. But, erm… review? –sweatdrop-


	14. Nightmares

**Imperfections**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Hahaha, so, I ate so much ramen that I got food poisoning of some sort and spent a good part of my morning puking. Lmao. So typical. And then I spent the other half of the day working on my stupid French oral. Seriously, France needs to go the hell away. I hate it. If only my school offered Japanese! My life would be complete.

Oh, and 200+ reviews? Yeah, you guys are pretty much the epitome of awesomeness. And a special thanks to **Estheriana**. 200th review. What up new best friend? Seriously. :3

So, sorry about the OOC and shortness about last chapter. I just wanted to get something out, and obviously that resulted it pure crap. However, I hope this chapter makes up for last chapters flop. Uhm, I think there's going to be one more chapter after this. And then the epilogue. There's a lemon in this chap, just so you know. And there's a lot of clarification about the whole Sakura problem, as well as Hanabi. And the baby shower! :] And, also, check the end of the chapter because (as always) I'm looking for some input! Okay, well, hope you guys enjoy! And I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors! Thanks! ~

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Nightmares**

Hinata's eyes eagerly swept over the mountain of presents before returning to the cluster of guests that were scattered all over the Uchiha manor's backyard. The weather was perfect; there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the blue canvas above seemed to stretch for forever.

Biting her lip, Hinata happily turned back to the group of smiling friends that were crowded around her. She couldn't put into words the happiness she felt. She had been so worried that the shower would be a disaster; ruined by the memory of a missing comrade. However, just like Hinata, everyone seemed to have pushed that memory to the back of their mind, replacing it with a wide grin.

"Oh, Hinata, you're simply glowing!" Tenten squealed, pinching Hinata's cheeks affectionately. "When're you due? Soon, right? God, you're like the size of a blimp!"

Hinata smiled shyly. "Yes, very soon. And thanks again for coming. It m-means so much."

Tenten waved her hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. I wouldn't have missed it for the world! But god, I just can't get over the size of you!"

Hinata laughed softly, and tore her eyes away from the bubbly weapons mistress. Scanning the yard, she paused many times to offer a familiar face a warm smile. It was so wonderful to see all of her friends; she missed them all. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke had been playing the role of an evil Nazi, making Hinata stay in the house at all times. So, unfortunately, she hadn't been able to see any of her friends.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba pushed his way through the crowd before pulling Hinata in for an affectionate hug. "You look great!"

Hinata grinned. "Kiba-kun! I feel great. Where's Shino-kun?"

Kiba tucked a long lock of hair behind Hinata's ear and gave her a warm smile. "He'll be here soon, don't worry. He just needed to pick up something on the way here. Don't worry about it." He gave her a quick wink.

"Inuzuka," Sasuke's cold voice interrupted Hinata's and Kiba's friendly moment.

"Bastard," Kiba said curtly, earning a light smack on his arm from Hinata. "Hey, he started it. I've been nothing but nice to the jerk."

"Yes, threatening his life is very nice, Kiba-kun," Hinata said playfully, rolling her eyes.

Kiba laughed, pulling Hinata in for another hug. "Hey, you're like a sister to me, Hina-chan. It's my job to watch out for you, even if it means threatening a bastard or two."

Hinata sighed. "Thanks, I guess."

Kiba grinned. "You're welcome, I guess."

"Hinata-chan."

"Shino-kun!" Hinata said happily, her face breaking out into a wide grin. "It's lovely to see you! Thanks so much for coming!"

"Of course," Shino said softly, a smile tugging on his lips. "You look radiant, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Shino-kun. That's nice of you."

Shino nodded, and then turned his attention to Sasuke. Giving him a curt nod, which Sasuke returned, Shino let out a soft sigh and looked around.

"Good turn out."

Hinata nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm very pleased."

Shino smiled softly. "I'm so happy for you, Hinata-chan. You deserve nothing but the best."

Hinata set him a shy grin. "Thanks, Shino-kun. You and Kiba-kun are so nice. Oh, Kiba-kun, where's Akamaru?"

Kiba's expression darkened. "He's at home with Mom. He's not doing too well."

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh no, is everything alright?"

Kiba shrugged. "Yeah, he's just getting old. Mom's working with him though. He should be just fine after a few days of rest. We just pushed it a bit too far in training the other day. Don't worry about it."

Hinata nodded, still looking worried.

"Oi, Hinata-chaaan!"

Hinata turned, a small smile spreading onto her face. "Oh, Naruto-kun! It's s-so great to see you! Thanks for c-coming!"

"Whoa, you're huuuuge!" Naruto gaped, his blue eyes widening almost comically. "It looks like you ate Chouji!"

Hinata giggled, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

"Ah, teme, you're here too?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dobe, it's _my_ baby."

Naruto shrugged. "I know that. But hey, I was just trying to remain positive. A guy can hope, can't he?"

Sasuke pursed his lips.

"Anyways, Hinata-chan," Naruto looked away from the miffed Sasuke. "Is the baby doing well? Baa-chan says you've been paying her routine visits, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, the b-baby is doing w-wonderfully. Hokage-sama herself confirmed it, so, we're h-hoping that it continues this way."

"I'm sure it will," Naruto gave her a foxy grin and struck a nice guy pose. "Oi, Hinata-chan, I almost forgot; have you thought of any names yet?"

Hinata sighed. "Thought of some, y-yes. But reached a decision… that's a w-whole different story."

Naruto nodded sagely. "Yes, I know what you mean. Hey, here's a wild suggestion. How about you name the child… NARUTO!"

Hinata laughed, as Sasuke snorted. "Over my dead body, dobe."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, teme?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, dobe. I don't really consider you to be much of a challenge…"

"OHMYGAWD, Hinata!"

Hinata turned away from the two bickering boys, a smile on her face. "Ino! Oh, and Sai! How l-lovely to see you!"

"You've gotten fat," Sai observed bluntly.

"No shit," Ino snapped at her boyfriend. "She's pregnant, you baka."

"I know that," Sai shrugged. "I was just saying."

"Well thanks for that," Ino rolled her eyes. "But wow, seriously, Hinata, you've gotten huge. Oh, and you're seriously glowing! I'm soo jealous! I'd seriously get pregnant just to look the way you do right now!"

Hinata laughed.

"Wait, oh my god, is that a ring?"

Hinata froze, her face going red. "Oh, um, y-yes."

Ino gasped enthusiastically. "Holy shit, lemme see! This is incredible. Oh wow — Hinata, it's gorgeous. Where did you get something like this?"

Hinata smiled at her hand, which Ino was thoroughly inspecting. "It's was Sasuke-kun's mother's ring."

"God, it's gorgeous," Ino complimented with wide eyes. "And it suits you perfectly. Oh, Hinata, I am soo jealous."

Hinata shrugged sheepishly. "It was Sasuke-kun's idea. Apparently he had another one he had b-bought, but he thought that this was a better idea; more s-sentimental, I guess."

Ino grinned at the blushing girl before pulling her in for a hug. "Aw, Hinata, I'm so happy for you and Sasuke-kun. I wish you nothing but the best!"

"Thank you, Ino," Hinata returned the girl's hug. "That m-means a lot."

Ino nodded, before pulling away quickly. "Oh god, I meant to ask, you're having a boy, right?"

When Hinata nodded, Ino let out a relieved breath.

"Thank god. Oh, when are you opening the gifts? Because I honestly got you the cutest thing ever, and I cannot wait for you to open it! I'm glad you're having a boy, because I totally guessed with the color. I was going to get yellow, like you, neutral, but I decided against it. Phew, this is a relief!"

Hinata beamed at the rambling girl. "Thanks, Ino."

The blonde girl shrugged. "Don't mention it, Hinata. I love shopping for babies. So cute!" She cooed happily. "Oh, speaking of which, have you began decorating the baby's room yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, not yet. We're p-planning on starting soon though."

"Thank god!" Ino exclaimed. "Can I help? Please? Oh my god, that sounds like so much fun! I'm great at arranging and decorating, I promise!" Ino flashed Hinata a smile.

Hinata nodded, amused at Ino's enthusiasm. "Of course, Ino. That'd be l-lovely."

"Great!" Ino grinned. Looking around, the grin slid from her face. "Sorry, Hinata, but you'll have to excuse me. I've got to go locate Sai before he does anything stupid."

Hinata smiled before nodding. "Of course. See you later, Ino." Hinata sighed happily as the blonde girl walked away from her. If she wasn't already ecstatic enough about the baby coming before she talked to Ino, she sure as hell was excited now.

"You look happy," a low voice said into Hinata's ear.

Leaning back onto the figure behind her, Hinata closed her eyes. "I am."

Sasuke gently kissed the side of her neck. "As am I." He was silent for a moment before saying in a barely audible breath, "you looking stunning with that ring on your finger, Mrs. Uchiha."

Hinata felt chills run down her spine.

"What?" Sasuke asked playfully, also having felt the shiver. "It's going to be your official title."

"I know," Hinata breathed, eyes still shut. "It sounds so… perfect."

Sasuke chuckled into her soft hair. "I agree, Mrs. Uchiha-to-be."

* * *

Hinata wiggled restlessly in bed, angrily kicking Sasuke's soft sheets off of her. Perspiration coating her brow, Hinata let out a soft whimper.

"_Goodbye Haruno Sakura."_

_Hinata moved in with lightening speed, her hand buzzing with collected chakra. Jabbing in gracefully, Hinata barely missed Sakura's slender neck as the pink haired girl sloppily dove backwards._

"_You're a fool if you think I'm going to be taken down that easily," Sakura sneered._

_Hinata wordlessly shook her head, but moved in again, her feet sliding silently across the glossy wooden floor. Once again, Sakura barely managed to get out of the way of Hinata's gentle strike. Sakura was an absolute wreck, it was obvious, and it was apparent that it was affecting her fighting ability._

"_You bitch," Sakura cursed from her squat on the ground. "You're nothing compared to me! I trained under the Hokage herself. You're nothing!"_

_Hinata watched Sakura's ranting, pale eyes full of compassion, before letting out a shaky breath. Then, with narrowed eyes and a postured spine, Hinata gracefully swept in, easily avoiding Sakura's chakra enforced punch, before slamming her fist into Sakura's spinal cord, instantly paralyzing her. With wide eyes, Sakura collapsed to the floor, motionless, gurgling shrieks echoing through the empty Hyuuga manor._

"_I will make this quick, because I'll imagine that must not be a very comfortable position for you," Hinata got onto her knees next to the collapsed figure. "I warned you, Haruno Sakura. I told you that no one hurts my sister and gets away with it. I told you that I would kill you. Did you think I was bluffing? Because that was the biggest mistake you ever make, underestimating a Hyuuga, and it ultimately cost you your life."_

_Hinata looked at Sakura one last time before gently placing her hands on either side of the girl's filthy head._

"_Good bye, and may Kami have mercy on your soul."_

Hinata shook her head as unpleasant memories washed over her.

_Hinata let out a strangled sob when she caught sight of her little sister, who was almost unrecognizable._

"_Hanabi…" Hinata gasped, falling to her knees._

_Sasuke watched the sight unfold, his heart contorted painfully. It was hard for him to recognize the bloodied corpse as the young firecracker he had bantered with only days ago. Feeling sick to his stomach, he tore his eyes away from Hanabi, and looked sadly at Hinata. However, that did nothing to help his stomach. If anything, it made him more nauseous. _

"_Hinata," Sasuke said, his voice hoarse, "we've got to alert the Hokage."_

_Hinata nodded wordlessly, still crying uncontrollably. "I can't believe she's gone… Hanabi… she was so young. Why did it have to be her?"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists._

"_I don't understand," Hinata continued miserably. "Where were the ANBU? Isn't it there job to look for these kinds of things? But now, because of their stupidity, Hanabi is d-dead." Once the word 'dead' passed through Hinata's lips, she promptly burst into another fit of tears._

_Sasuke hesitantly approached Hinata, his hands still in fists. Kneeling next to her, he comfortingly wrapped his arms around her shaking figure._

"_Come on, love." He whispered gently. "It won't do any good just staring. Let's get you home, and then alert the Hokage as soon as possible."_

_Hinata reluctantly nodded, leaning into Sasuke's embrace. Her heart was broken; her sister was dead. It felt like half of her had vanished. Like it had been stolen from her, and she knew she'd never get it back._

"Hinata…"

Hinata quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Sasuke's soft voice pulled her from her nightmare.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata hiccupped. "I'm sorry I woke you. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

Sasuke sighed and lovingly stroked Hinata's hair. "It's alright, Hinata. It's just a dream."

"No, that's the thing," Hinata whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. "It's not pretend; it's all real. It's like a movie, Sasuke-kun. I never ending movie in my head. Every time I try to sleep, I see them. I see Sakura and Hanabi. I see them die over and over again…"

Sasuke shushed Hinata. "I know how hard it is, Hinata. I know how it feels to see it happen again and again. But you need to believe me when I tell you it gets easier."

"When, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked with bloodshot eyes. "I can't handle this; it's driving me insane." Burying her head into Sasuke's bare chest, she sniffed. "Please, Sasuke-kun, help me forget."

Sasuke watched Hinata through hooded eyes, feeling his body tense when he felt Hinata's petal-soft lips brush against his neck.

"Please," Hinata rasped again. "Help me forget."

Sasuke nodded, gently meeting her lips with his own. Roughly fisting her hands in his hair, Hinata deepened their kiss. Sasuke killed back with just as much fervor, feeling the wetness of her cheeks on his own. When they broke the kiss, Hinata rested her head in the crook of his neck, panting deeply. Then, without warning, Hinata pushed Sasuke back, so he was lying beneath her, while she was straddling his lap.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata panted. "Help me, please. This is a lot harder than it looks."

Sasuke let out a throaty chuckle before pushing himself up, and lightly grasping her hips. "Wouldn't it help if there weren't any clothes between us?" He shot her a playful smirk.

Hinata giggled and leaned in, sucking on his neck. "Then why don't you do something about that."

Sasuke hummed at her ministrations, and eagerly found his way to his hips, before slowly discarding himself of his pajama pants and boxers, hissing quietly when the cool night air met his already half-hard erection. Then, with skillful fingers, Sasuke found his way to Hinata's panties, which was all she was wearing beneath one of his large t-shirts. Fingering the elastic playfully, he grinned when he heard her whine for him to hurry up.

"Patience, love," Sasuke whispered, slowly slipping the cotton panties down her hips. Once they were finally off, Sasuke wasted no time slipping two fingers into her familiar heat. As Hinata hissed and ran her nails down Sasuke's back, the raven-haired boy growled approvingly at her actions. Then, with lust-filled eyes, Sasuke began to discard Hinata of the oversized t-shirt.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun," Hinata panted, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Don't; leave on the shirt."

Sasuke removed his fingers from Hinata's heat, shooting her a confused look.

"I'm really, really pregnant," Hinata said, flushing deeply. "It's embarrassing for you to see me like this right now."

Sasuke shook his head, before leaning in and capturing Hinata's lips in a soft kiss. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And the fact that you're carrying my child only makes you even more radiant."

Hinata watched Sasuke with wide eyes, and then said hesitantly, "are you sure, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course, love."

Hinata bit her lip, but never the less slowly moved to the off the t-shirt. Sasuke smiled inwardly at the cute blush that was staining Hinata's cheeks. When the shirt was finally removed, Sasuke's lustfully ran his eyes over Hinata's nude, and very pregnant, figure. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Fuck, Hinata," Sasuke swore, leaning in and taking a pert nipple between his teeth. "You're a goddess. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole entire life."

Hinata blushed, not only from Sasuke's words, but from his actions, which were making her squirm in his lap. Switching to her other nipple, Sasuke grinned Hinata let out a throaty moan while arching her back into Sasuke's open mouth.

"Sasuke, please," Hinata whined, clawing impatiently at Sasuke's chest. "Stop teasing; it's not fair."

The raven-haired boy chuckled darkly before gently hoisting Hinata up by her hips, and positioning her over his erect member. Lowering Hinata down slowly, Sasuke let out a soft moan as Hinata yelped.

"Nice and easy then," Sasuke panted, his hands still firmly on Hinata's hips. "We'll start this off slow, and then pick up the pace once we get the hold of things."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "It's weird we haven't been together since I've really started showing."

Sasuke nodded, slowly beginning to help Hinata's ride him, his brow furrowed in concentration. The two worked in silence, every so often emitting a soft moan or mewl.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said after a long minute of slow thrusting. "You can pick up the pace. I'm ready."

Sasuke nodded. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hinata panted, biting her lip.

Tightening his grip on Hinata's hips, Sasuke raised her a little bit further off his member, and then quickly brought her back down, simultaneously thrusting his hips upward to meet her. He repeated this action again, earning a moan of approval from Hinata.

"Just like that, Sasuke-kun," Hinata coaxed him approvingly. "Do that again."

Sasuke nodded and obliged. They stayed at that steady pace until Hinata asked for a change of pace again, to which Sasuke tried his best to oblige without being too rough, which required more self control than he had ever had to use in his entire life.

"So good, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelped, clawing at Sasuke's chest. "Just a bit more…" Hinata let out a scream when she unexpectedly climaxed, digging her nails into Sasuke's pale flesh. The raven-haired boy gritted his teeth when he felt Hinata's walls spasm and clamp around his member. Then, with two or three more bucks upward, Sasuke also climaxed, emptying himself into Hinata.

Falling back onto his pillow, exhausted, Sasuke looked at his lover, who was still straddling him. Her head was resting on his heaving chest, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Looking up, her dark hair acting like a curtain in front of her face, Hinata gave Sasuke a small, tired smile. Leaning forward, she pressed a light kiss to the tip of Sasuke's nose.

"Thank you."

* * *

"It's weird, not talking with you while I lay here," Konohamaru confessed, staring intently up into the night sky. "I miss your voice. I miss your insulting comments that I told you I hated so much. I was lying. I loved them. I loved them so much. They always made me smile because no matter how mean they were, I could always tell by the look in your eyes that you weren't serious."

Konohamaru sniffed and wiped irritably at the tears that were slowly falling down his face. "I know I say this all the time, but you're funeral was amazing. You looked like an angel. I'm sure you're an angel now, aren't you? Watching over us all? I bet your listening to every word I say, laughing your head off. I can picture it."

Closing his eyes, Konohamaru let out a soft sob. Shaking his head, he covered his face with his arms.

"It's so weird. I barely got to spend any time at all with you, but I miss you like I've been with you forever."

The teen sat up, glaring at the star littered sky. "Is this what love feels like, Hanabi-chan?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "It sounds crazy, but I think I was in love with you." He pursed his lips. "Well listen, it's getting late, and I'm in the mood for dessert." He shot a grin up into the heavens. "See you later, weirdo."

Then, with a heavy sigh, he picked himself up off the ground and started back towards the center of Konoha, feeling painfully empty.

* * *

Hinata wrinkled her nose as she browsed the many isles that seemed to be filled of the exact same product, only with a different label. It was maddening. How was she supposed to know what brand she wanted?

Sighing, Hinata ran a finger through her hair. Leaning on the shopping cart, she looked up at the store's ceiling. She was exhausted. However, this is what she got. Sasuke had told her numerous times that she wasn't up to doing the shopping, but she insisted. And now, here she was, about to pass out in the middle of the spices isle.

"You look rather lost."

Hinata turned, startled, and then smiled when she caught sight of an unruly mop of blonde hair and bright, sparking green eyes. The girl, who must have only been a year or two younger than Hinata, was proudly sporting the store's logo on an official-looking apron.

"You need any assistance?" The girl shot Hinata a wide grin. "I'll try and help the best I can."

Hinata sighed. "Well, to be honest, I don't know which p-particular brand of paprika I'm supposed to be looking for." Hinata cocked her head to the side. "I've been browsing this isle for what seems like forever, and I'm still t-terribly lost."

The girl nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Well, first things first, what do you need to paprika for? As an ingredient for something, to lightly season something, or – holy shit, are you okay?" The girl broke off, rushing to Hinata's side, who was panting heavily and holding onto the shopping cart like it was her only hope for survival.

Hinata shook her head before meeting the girl's worried stare. "I… I think my w-water just broke…"

* * *

Oh no! Baby is on the way! Hehehe. Okay guys, so, here's what I'm hoping you can help me with! Naming the offspring! I'm thinking something along the lines of:

Kenshin – (ken) "modest" and (shin) "truth"

Ryuu – "dragon"

Ryou – "cool, refreshing", "distant", or "reality"

Yasu – "peaceful", "peace", or "level"

I was thinking that the name could reflect the baby's personality. So, basically, which parent the baby takes after the most. And then with Ryuu… I just thought it sounded cool. Oh, and feel free to name another name that I didn't mention. Whatever works!

Alright, well, until next time! :] Ja!


End file.
